Fight The Future
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Biff has a time machine, and the Time Trippers must stop him from changing history for the worse. Vampire Doc Chronicle 3.
1. Graduation

Fight The Future

by Flaming Trails

A Back To The Future Story

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, Elisbeth Shue might be out of a job.

  


Chapter 1

Wednesday, June 4th, 1986

Hill Valley, California

6: 32 P. M.

"Come on, Emmett! We're going to be late!"

"We won't be late. It's only 6: 32 and16 seconds. The ceremonies don't start until 7: 15. And I wouldn't be late to an event like this."

"I know, I was just thinking about the drive to Hill Valley High. The roads will probably be congested with proud parents."

Doc emerged from the bathroom, doing up his tie. "Relax, Mystie," he grinned. "We won't get there late. And even if we do, the first few minutes of graduation from high school is the same boring speeches they've made for a hundred years. I nearly fell asleep at my _own_ graduation listening to them. Of course, that could be partly due to the fact I was only 14 at the time."

"Emmett, I don't want to disappoint Marty and Jennifer by showing up late. Besides, _I_ haven't heard any of these speeches. I never attended a proper high school because my family was poor and I was a girl."

Doc looked at his panicking fiancee. "They're not even our kids, Mysteria!"

"This from you," Mystie retorted, brushing her dark hair. "A man who, when I first met him, was unaware of a 47-year age difference between him and his best friend."

"Touche," Doc admitted, taking a second brush to his unruly mop. "Although I would call it more simply not noticing it. If you're that worried, call Jennifer on the telepathic connection."

"I did. She told me we'd get there on time. I can't help it, Emmett. Whenever I get excited, I fall to pieces. I'll be horrible when we get married."

"I doubt I'll be much better," Doc soothed his girlfriend. "For me, it will probably be like reliving our first date. And we both know what a disaster _that_ was."

Mysteria playfully swatted him. "You bad boy." Then her eyes lit up. "Hey, wait a minute! Why don't we-"

"Mystie, you know I can't _fly_ the DeLorean over there for the same reason we can't fly over there."

"I was thinking of a short time hop backwards," she told him. "I know it would be too dangerous to fly the car to Hill Valley High."

"If the roads _are_ congested, it wouldn't make much difference. In addition, we could attract some attention by time-traveling. Besides, what if you accidentally met yourself before we could leave?"

Mystie had to concede the point. "It's just that we never _use_ the time machine anymore."

"Sure we do! Last week we went to 1855 to see Hill Valley founded. And we've taken other pleasure trips these past few months."

Mysteria smiled at him. "I know we make time trips. But all of them are so short and - well, I guess if _I_ had built a time machine, I'd be hopping all over the space-time continuum."

"My experience in the future and Marty's experience in the past was enough to cure me of that urge. Time travel can be very dangerous, especially if used improperly. That's why all our time hops are short. We can't have too much of an effect on the space-time continuum if we're only there for 10 minutes or so. Better to use the DeLorean sparingly for pleasure and education than to get lost in a time that isn't your own."

Mystie kissed him. "I know you know what you're doing. Now come on! Maybe we'll hit a lull in traffic." Doc shook his head and allowed himself to be dragged off to the van.

30 minutes later, at 7: 35, they arrived with no problems at Hill Valley High School. The ceremonies were still being prepared, and many of the students were milling around on the athletic field. The McFlys and Parkers were already there and were easily spotted by Doc and Mystie. "Greetings!" Doc called as they walked over.

Marty and Jennifer grinned at their vampire friends. Jennifer looked set in a very pretty purple dress, much like she'd worn to the earlier prom that year, but Marty was sweating hard in a suit that resembled the one he'd had to wear as 'Calvin Klein'. "Hey, Doc! Get Mom to let me take this jacket off. I'm dying!"

"He _does_ look very hot, Lorraine," Doc commented, giving Marty a hug. He could smell the sweat very easily, making him wrinkle his nose. "You should let him take off his jacket."

"I want him to look nice for his special day," Lorraine protested, fixing Marty's collar. "He's finished 4 years of high school, after all. And he's won an award, too."

"He told me through our link," Doc said, smiling proudly. "I nearly didn't believe him, though. Who would have thought?"

"It's because of _you_ I got an award in science," Marty insisted, blushing a little. "I was getting mostly Cs in science before Fred Jacobson flung me into your trash cans. And I still needed you to explain homework to me sometimes."

"True, but you've shown quite an improvement in the subject. You do just fine whether I help you or not. Must be osmosis. My scientific knowledge is diffusing into your brain.

"What do you get out of it?" Linda inquired.

"A companion." Doc lightly squeezed Marty's shoulders. "No amount of knowledge is worth having no friends."

George arrived on the scene, holding the McFly video camera and narrating the movie he was creating. "Here's Marty, looking miserable in this hot weather. . . ."

"Sure, take _his_ side," Lorraine jokingly said, acting hurt.

"And my sarcastic wife, and close friends Doc Brown and Mysteria Jones, soon to become Brown. Tell me, how are you guys doing?" Leaning in, he added in a quieter voice, "Especially since the sun's still up?"

"We're all right, George, don't worry," Doc assured him. "We're extremely happy we made it to graduation on time."

"You have heard Marty's won an award in science?"

"Who hasn't?" Mysteria joked, ignoring Lorraine's exasperated look.

"When do you think the world will end?"

"Dad!" Marty protested, although he couldn't help laughing.

"George, that wasn't very nice," Lorraine scolded. "Marty worked very hard for that certificate."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I expected any awards our kid to get to be in music. After all, he's got a fairly popular band."

"The Pinheads are working on breaking into the business," Marty smiled. "We've sent a bunch of audition tapes off to different studios. One of them gotta see something in our music. Meanwhile we still have the occasional gig at Future Fest or Darkness Falls."

"If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything," Doc and George nodded in unison. They looked at each other, then chuckled. "I'm glad to see you're making progress with your band, son. I'm sure you have a very happy future ahead of you."

That reminded Doc of what he had brought to celebrate. "Oh, Marty, Jennifer, Mysteria and I got you some gifts for your graduation." He pulled two small boxes from his pocket. "Here you go. From the both of us."

"Thanks, Doc and Mystie." The teens eagerly opened the boxes. "Oh, figures," Jennifer laughed, lifting out of hers a silver watch. "It's all about time with you two." She immediately put it on and set the time.

"You give this to me _after_ I'm all done with math class," Marty joked, strapping on his new calculator watch. 

"Trust me, you'll be grateful for it once you get into college math," Doc told him, patting him on the shoulder. Mentally, he added, "_I also want to let you know what your birthday present is, seeing as that is coming up only 5 days after this._"

"_Doc, I don't want to know what you got me,_" Marty complained. "_I like being surprised. And anyway, nothing you could get me could ever match the amp._"

"_Oh, no?_" Doc thought, amused. "_It's just that you're getting 3 presents. There will be 2 decoys from Mystie and me for your parents to see, then your actual birthday present._"

"_Decoys? Why - Hold on, does my real gift have to do with time-travel?_"

"_Yes. I'm taking you and Jennifer to the future._"

Marty's eyes grew wide. "_What? Oh, this is heavy-duty, Doc! Intense! We're actually going to the future? How far?_"

"_I'm letting you decide that. But, remember, do not look yourself up. If I find out that you have, I'll wipe your memory clean of the trip._"

"_I won't, Doc. Not intentionally._" He looked excitedly at Jennifer as Mysteria relayed the news to her. She looked back just as excitedly. "_Doc, this is great. You're the best._"

Vice-Principal Steven Strickland and Principal Harold Bacture came up to the families. "Excuse me, we need your son and daughter on stage now," Strickland said, casting a look of contempt at Marty. He considered all McFlys slackers, and Marty, with his reputation of being tardy, was no exception. "We'll be starting in 5 minutes."

"Okay. See you in a minute, guys." Marty allowed his mother to fuss over him a minute more, then joined his friends J. J., Spydo, and Rick on stage.

Jennifer kissed her father. "Bye, Dad." She followed Marty, shivering with anticipation. Her father looked after her fondly. 

"She looks just like her mother," he whispered. "It's so horrible that Jane can't share this moment with us." He looked up at the sky with a sigh, recalling how, 7 years ago, his wife had been killed by a drunk driver. "Well, I'm sure she's watching from heaven."

"I'm sure too, Robert," George said, feeling sorry for his good friend.

Strickland coolly watched Marty and his friends mess around on stage. "Such a slacker. I wonder what he had to do to get that award," he mumbled, redirecting his gaze to the small stack of special awards sitting on the podium.

"The word 'study' comes to mind," George said, a little bitterly. He remembered Strickland as a principal who usually punished the recipient of bullying, not the bullies. All throughout high school, he had endured being called a 'slacker' after having his books dropped or some other prank pulled on him. He was determined to get some respect for his son. "Marty has worked very hard to earn that certificate. He is a good student."

"You mean, _Dr. Brown_ worked hard to earn that certificate," Mr. Strickland accused, with a venomous look at Doc. There was no love lost between them either. Strickland was actually older than Doc, and had taught him Social Studies in high school. Doc had embarrassed him in class by correcting his mistakes, and he had never forgiven him.

"Marty has become a diligent student, if not a prompt one," Doc snapped. "He studied like crazy to earn that certificate of merit. He did not get a free ride from me. I wouldn't have let him get one."

Strickland simply harrumphed and went off in search of other stray students. Principal Bacture smiled at the McFlys. "He's caught in his ancient ways of thinking. I know your son is a fine student, and he'll most likely do well in college. But teach him to be on time for things. He'll never survive in the work world if he's always late."

"He'll learn that quick enough," Dave said. "He's got a summer job at the music store as a part-time clerk. If he's late, he's fired." Bacture nodded, pleased, and followed Strickland. As soon as he was out of earshot, Dave added, "I can't believe he lets Strickland stay at the school. He's constantly doing things the principal wouldn't like."

"Marty caught him drinking his freshman year here," Linda agreed, glaring at the bald head of the ultimate disciplinarian. 

"I know. He complained of being slapped with a detention for asking directions to the bathroom," Lorraine recalled. "I'm still amazed that nothing was done to him."

"C'est la vie," Doc shrugged. "That's life. Let's find some seats."

Wednesday, June 4th

9: 42 P. M.

Doc breathed in the scented air. He was enjoying one of his favorite activities, a walk in the woods. It would have been better if Mysteria had decided to join him, but she had wanted to stay home and check future clothes. So it was just Doc and his thoughts, enjoying the sensations that came with being a vampire.

His mind strayed to the graduation he had just witnessed. His heart swelled with pride as he recalled Marty receiving his high school diploma and his award in science. With no children of his own, and none foreseeable in the future, Marty had taken on the role of an unofficial son to him. It had been wonderful to see the kid he had tutored and shared his joy of science with starting down the path to a bright future. Jennifer, too, had done well, with honors in history, ironically enough. Doc couldn't wait to see how their lives turned out.

And there was more to make Doc feel pleased. There hadn't been a single soulless attack on Hill Valley citizens since January. Although they had been suspicious of this complete lack of activity at first, they had eventually just rolled with it. The souled vampires were living peacefully, frequenting Darkness Falls and enjoying the night life. Magnus "Matt" Carpenter had even gotten a job at the club as a bartender, leaving Joey, the owner, free to do other things. Louis Drayven and Serena Lloyd remained madly in love, living together in Knight Apartments. Jay Wallace and Natalie de Brabant's ardor had cooled somewhat, but they remained close friends. James Curdala was ironically working for the blood bank. And Chris and Tina Smith, non-vampire blood players, were designing a vampire role-playing game for their unChanged pals in the club. Everything in Hill Valley was going right for the vampires.

That's exactly when Doc felt it. The presence of a soulless vampire.

Doc froze, monitoring the progress of the vampire through the woods. His mind flashed back to January and his fight against Biff's soulless army. It had all begun on a walk through the woods like this one. Had Biff managed to expand his empire again, enough for a second attack? The scientist hoped not. He hadn't liked the person he had become during that fight. He felt it had unleashed the dark side of his vampire nature, something he preferred to keep caged.

The soulless vampire drew closer. Doc let his fangs extend, preparing himself for what seemed to be an inevitable battle. His hand slipped into his pocket and closed around his sleep-inducer. "_Please let this be over quickly. The last thing I need right now is a repeat of the beginning of this year._"

The vampire stumbled into view, his clothes tattered and mildewy. Doc's jaw dropped as he saw the face. "Joel!" he gasped, stunned. His fellow scientist and teacher, Dr. Joel Michael Nelrobin, had vanished a month earlier. The police were still looking for him. Now Doc could understand why his usually happy-go-lucky former co-worker hadn't been found.

Joel looked at him, eyes glowing with need. For a moment, he snarled, looking like the typical soulless vampire Doc was famous for staking. Then, suddenly, he lurched forward and snatched the collar of Doc's lab coat, a frightened, pained look on his face. "Emmett. . .Kill me. . . Please. . .Before _it_ can control me again. . . ."

"_Great Scott, he's actually managing to fight his urges!_" Doc thought. He hadn't thought it was possible for a soulless vampire to resist his craving for blood. "Joel, what happened? How did they get you?"

"Attacked. . .woman. . .Biff. . .Made me into a monster. . .Killed someone. . .forced to help him. . .heard about you. . .Kill me, before. . .before I lose control. . .Before _it_ takes over for good. . . ."

Doc hesitated. Was it possible to help Joel without killing him? He did seem to be having some luck in fighting the evil within him. And Doc really didn't want to have to kill again.

"PLEASE!" gasped Joel, his grip tightening. "It's fighting! I'll kill again, I know it! It's killing _me_, Emmett! Soon you'll have no choice. Soon I'll be like the rest of them. Do it now!"

Doc sadly nodded his assent. He could see it in Joel's eyes that his former co-worker wasn't kidding. He pulled out his sleep-inducer and held it before Joel's eyes. "This will put you into a deep sleep," he explained. "Then I'll stake and burn you."

"Thank you," Joel said, managing a weak smile. "But - before you - before you burn me, check - check - check my - check my pockets!" As he spoke, the began snarling again. The soulless part was reasserting itself. "Quickly! Before I lose all control!"

Doc turned on his sleep-inducer full power just as the change was complete. Joel's mind went promptly blank after staring into it for a minute. As he turned it off, Joel fell like a stone to the ground. Depressed that someone who had actually seen some merit in his science had met such a fate, Doc snapped a branch off a tree and thrust it into the other scientist's heart. Then, as per Joel's instructions, he searched his pockets.

He found nothing of interest in the left one. However, the right one contained a number of scientific notes and blueprints. His curiosity sparked, Doc examined them closely.

Marty was celebrating his freedom from school by practicing guitar when Doc frantically burst into his mind. "_Marty! Marty, come quick! My house, 10 minutes! Tell Jennifer!_"

"_Whoa, whoa, Doc, calm down!_" Marty thought back. He could feel Doc's anxiety, and it was off the scale for the scientist. It reminded him of how _he_ felt whenever he came within range of a soulless vampire. "_What's wrong? Your heart's beating so fast I think it's gonna explode! Why the emergency meeting?_"

Doc thought back something that made the teen's blood run cold. "_Biff's got a time machine._"


	2. A TIME MACHINE!

Chapter 2

Wednesday, June 4th 

10: 04 P. M.

"A TIME MACHINE!?!"

Doc nodded, frantically pacing his living room. "Yes, a time machine. Invented by my former colleague Dr. Joel Michael Nelrobin. Biff turned him into a soulless vampire and forced him to build it."

"Oh, man, this is _heavy_," Marty groaned. "Biff with a time machine. I say that by tomorrow morning we're living in Hell Valley. And in a week the universe collapses."

"Has he used it yet, Emmett?" asked Mysteria, a nervous wreck. 

Doc shook his head. "If he had, I doubt we'd be having this conversation right now - unless any time ripples haven't caught up to us yet. And I've had a close look at the plans. No, I think it's safe to say VAMPIS hasn't been used yet."

"VAMPIS?" puzzled Jennifer.

Doc pointed to a note in one corner of the blueprints. It read, in Biff's handwriting, "Looks like the TARDIS. Call it VAMPIS." "Biff named it that, for obvious reasons. Frankly, I'm surprised he knows who 'Doctor Who' is."

"We could certainly use a Time Lord right now," Mysteria muttered. "How does it work, anyhow?"

"Much like my DeLorean, actually. Since it's a time chamber, as opposed to a time vehicle, it revolves until it reaches the maximum speed necessary. In this case, it's 90 miles per hour."

"If it works like ours, does it have a flux capacitor?" Marty wondered.

"Yes and no. I mentioned something akin to the flux capacitor in my papers on quantum physics, and I suppose Joel decided to try and build what I mentioned. His design is different from mine, however." He moved some papers to reveal Joel's drawing. It was labeled 'Temporal Field Capacitor' and looked like 2 normal flux capacitors fused together, one fused upside-down. "It's a double flux capacitor, technically. Which means it requires twice the power of mine - 2.42 jigowatts. Akin to 2 sticks of plutonium."

"Or 2 Clock Tower-sized lightning bolts," Marty said.

"Precisely."

Jennifer looked heartened. "Well, it seems we've got the advantage here. The DeLorean doesn't need to go as fast and it needs less power. That's good."

"And, unless he's gone to the future, he doesn't have a Mr. Fusion or a hover conversion," Mysteria smiled. "Maybe this will turn out to be a dead threat."

"That may be, but he _does_ have a time machine. And if he figures out a way to power it, I dread the consequences."

Right on cue, the news on the TV caught their attention. "The FBI is investigating a _second_ break-in at the South Pacific Nuclear Research Facility. A case of plutonium has been stolen from their vaults. The case was found missing shortly after a guard at the compound failed to check out for the night. The guard was later found in the bathroom, completely drained of blood, his throat torn out. This theft, coming so soon after the theft in 1985 by the Libyan nationalist group, is starting to shake confidence in the facility."

The Time Trippers stared at the TV in horror. "Drained of blood?" Jennifer repeated in little more than a whisper. "Doesn't that mean-?"

"Yes. Vampires," Doc nodded. "Biff probably had some subordinates steal that plutonium for him. And that just so happens to be the perfect fuel for a non-futurized time machine."

"So Biff has a working time machine. What does he plan to do with it?" Jennifer asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Attempting to change history so that he rules the world is the most likely bet," Mysteria grumbled. "We've got to track down that machine and destroy it! It may be heavily guarded, in fact, I'm willing to say it _is_ heavily guarded, it may even be radioactive, but we have to make an effort to smash Biff's new plan at least!"

"Exactly!" Doc agreed. "I think we have a chance for the next few days, in regards to Biff's technical ability. It could take him a while to find out how to properly use the machine. If we can find it beforehand, all fine and dandy."

"If not?" Marty breathed.

"We go back into the past to escape any time ripples which would erase us from existence, try to figure out how history changed, and fix it," Doc said in one breath. "Good thing he has a limited number of hops - 6 at the most. And 1 of those trips has to be to come home, so he has 5 chances to change the world. 5 chances too many." He sighed. "I wish our friends could help us on this one. Numbers are always an advantage with Biff. Especially if VAMPIS can fit more than one person inside. But I don't dare tell them about the time machine for fear something worse might happen."

"How could anything be worse?" demanded Jennifer.

"If anyone messes with truly important things, like evolutionary process, it could be a _lot_ worse."

"So we're on our own in this one," Marty agreed. "But we've made it on our own before. And we'll make it on our own again. Right, guys?" He received enthusiastic nods. "Right! This is _our _space-time continuum, and we're not gonna let Biff, or anyone else, mess with it!"

"Yeah! We're the Time Trippers, and we're not going to let someone with the I. Q. of a turnip ruin our history!" Jennifer agreed vehemently.

"You discredit turnips," Doc smiled. "But you're right. We'll start looking for VAMPIS tonight. You two head home and tell your parents to be on their guard. Just because he has a time machine doesn't mean Biff won't abandon his usual methods of terror."

"We're on it, Doc. Good luck."

"Thanks. I have a feeling we'll need it."

Friday, June 6th, 1986

Hill Valley, California

6: 53 P. M.

Marty knocked on the door to Doc's lab. "Hey, Doc?" he called. Doc had summoned him here with a fairly urgent-sounding phone call, and Marty wanted to know what was up. With any luck, it was news that reported Biff's time machine was no more.

Doc opened the door, yawning because of the sunlight. "Hey, Marty. Come on in, I want to show you something."

"VAMPIS's smashed remains?" Marty asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no. We still haven't had any luck finding it. Biff hid that machine well. What I want to show you are a few improvements to the DeLorean. They might come in handy if I ever _do _tell anyone else." He led the teen into the garage/lab, where the DeLorean sat patiently. Marty noticed immediately a small box attached to the top of the car, centered behind the flux generator. As his gaze went downward, he spotted that the door locks were missing, revealing smooth metal.

"Doc, what did you do to the doors?" he asked, looking back at his friend. "If you took off the locks, anyone could break in!" The teen had a vision of Needles joyriding through time.

"Don't worry, Marty. I simply replaced the key locks with a better system. They're fitted with Identi-Pad car locks now, circa 2020. They open upon thumbprint activation. If someone doesn't smash them, only the 4 of us can open those doors."

"Really?" asked a skeptical Marty. 

"Positive. Go ahead, test it. Press your thumb against where the old lock used to be. You'll know you're in the right place when it gives slightly under pressure."

With a shrug, Marty tried it, running his thumb along the door until he found a softer spot. His thumbprint tingled as it was scanned. Then he heard the door unlock with a cheerful, "Access granted, Marty."

"Cool!" Marty exclaimed, duly impressed. "How's it work?"

"It has a computer chip inside that stores the exact shape of your thumbprint - every unique ridge - in its memory. When you press it, it uses a small laser to make a picture of the print for comparison purposes. If the prints match, you are granted access. The computer voice is just to make it less impersonal."

"Like scanning a bar code," Marty nodded. "But how does it know me? This is the first time I've pressed one of these things."

"Not exactly. I encountered your future self by the DeLorean as they were installed. It appears we were on a shopping trip together that day, and he - you - wondered why the DeLorean was in a garage. He - you - helped me to program them. I've yet to clear Jennifer, though."

"Far out. How did I look, in the future?"

"Extremely good for 52," Doc said, not seeing anything wrong with a vague physical description. After all, Marty saw himself in the mirror every day. "I imagine you've had a Revita Clinic visit or two."

"Good. I don't want to look like an old geezer."

"Speaking as an old geezer, I'm insulted," Doc joked, for some reason examining one of his watches.

"C'mon, Doc, you're no geezer. A geezer is someone like Strickland, not somebody who can invent time travel at 64. And you're not gonna age any more besides. Although I don't think wearing lab coats in the summer will help any."

"I had put it on automatically on the 4th," Doc said. "Sometimes I forget that it gets hot in summer. I'm not wearing one now."

"Thank God. If you had, I think Mystie might have fainted when you guys woke up."

Doc laughed. "Well, she did complain on the 4th," he admitted. "But I didn't invite you over here to discuss my eccentricities. I wanted to show you the new security measures on the DeLorean."

"Why all this nervousness about security? You were never worried before."

"That was before Biff obtained a time machine. Despite the fact it looks weird, my car was open to joyriders. Not anymore. In case someone passes the initial lock, there's a second one, slightly modified, on the time circuits themselves. They may steal the car, but they can't start traveling to different centuries. I'm considering adding some sort of access code as a second precaution. It could be a key for getting the flux capacitor to work."

"If you want to, go for it. But what happens if, hypothetically, they get past _both_ locks and get the time machine going?"

"If they manage to travel through time, _that_ device kicks in," Doc explained, pointing out the new box. "It's a sensor device. Just before the car breaks the time barrier, it reads the time from the 'Destination Time' readout and transmits it here." He held up his left wristwatch, which was a calculator watch like Marty's.

"Your watch?"

"This is no longer an ordinary watch," Doc said with a mischievous grin. "I altered it into a Time-Tracer watch. It displays the current time the DeLorean is in. That way, we know exactly when the miscreants went to. This also discourages unauthorized 'borrowing'."

"Oh, c'mon, Doc, I wouldn't steal the DeLorean!" Marty snapped, insulted. "Why would I?"

"The urge will come to you, Marty. You'll have some problem that you _must_ fix using time-travel. Trouble is, that problem could shape a vital part of your life. For example, as I was finishing up the DeLorean the final week, I felt the urge to go into the _past _on my first trip and warn my past self about his developing reputation as the town weirdo. But when I thought about more, I realized the experiences I've had because of that shaped the me of today. If I changed that, _I _would be different. Maybe I would never have invented the time machine, and _that_ would have caused a _real_ paradox. So I changed my mind and decided the future was a better destination. I can tell you're thinking of an event you'd want to change. That car race."

"Yeah, you're right," Marty admitted. "Even though I didn't race him, I thought that it could be better if I had never been tempted. But, like you, I thought about it some more and decided against it. If I'd never gotten into the confrontation, my temper might still be out of control, and something worse might have happened to me. But I wouldn't steal the DeLorean, Doc. Swear on - on the DeLorean," he finished, giggling.

"I didn't really think you would. I was thinking more along the lines of your future children getting their hands on this. Who's to say they wouldn't be tempted by a joyride through time?"

"Gotcha, Doc. But what use is knowing what time they're in?" Marty asked, bringing their conversation back to their original topic. "We've only got the one machine. How do we bring them back before they seriously mess up history?"

Doc's smile widened. "The Time-Tracer watch can do more than just alert us." He motioned Marty away from the DeLorean, then pressed a button on his watch. "Watch this."

Suddenly, the headlights flashed and the motor started up! Doc pressed '1+4+7=" on the Time-Tracer. The DeLorean promptly rose into the air, went in reverse for about a foot, then set down again. Marty marveled, extremely impressed. "So it's a remote, too!"

"Precisely. Just like the one I used during the initial test, only more compact and less conspicuous. Certain combinations of numbers make the time machine perform different functions. This way I can quickly bring the thieves back and use either my sleep-inducer or my hypnotic ability."

"Way cool, Doc. Did you show Mysteria all this stuff?"

"Course I did! She lives here, doesn't she? I also gave her clearance to the time circuits. She's currently out with Jennifer looking for VAMPIS."

"Yeah, Jenny called me about that," Marty nodded. "Are you going to clear me?"

"Yes. You're my best friend, and you're going to be a legal adult in 3 days. But you have to promise me to use the DeLorean_ responsibly_. No trips to change a past action or to see your own future."

"Promise, Doc. Hell, I know all this from my first trip ever through time. When a guy has to date his mother, he learns a pretty valuable lesson."

"That's true," Doc admitted, using the Time-Tracer to bring the DeLorean up to them. "Forgive me for being so paranoid."

"I'd be paranoid too, if I learned somebody I hated had a time machine," Marty said, shrugging it off. He climbed into the driver's seat while Doc got in the passenger's side. "What do I have to do?"

"Press your thumb to the pad."

Marty did. A severe voice informed him, "Access denied."

"New accesser. Rescan," Doc told it. The computer scanned Marty's print again. "Print stored," it announced. "Please state the name of the new accesser."

Doc nudged Marty. "Marty," the teen blurted, slightly rattled at talking to a computer.

"Access granted, Marty," the computer said cheerfully. The time circuits lit up. Doc turned them back off with the handle. "You're all set. Jennifer is now the only Time Tripper who cannot access the machine. And, judging from those voices, that's shortly about to change."

"The girls are coming back? Man, I sure hope they found the machine!"

Mysteria and Jennifer came in, looking upset. "Hi, Mystie. No luck?" said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Actually, the opposite. We found it. In the middle of the woods."

"Then why the long faces?"

"We found 7 soulless vampires, all armed, there too," Jennifer informed him, hugging Marty in hello. "We had to run for it as soon as we found it."

"Jesus Christ, Jennifer, are you okay?" Marty asked, worried.

"We're fine. One of them did throw a stake at us, but he missed by a mile."

"There were _7_ soulless vampires? I thought there were only 6," Doc asked.

"The new one is Skinhead," Mysteria told him. "I suppose Biff's eventually going to turn his whole gang and himself into them. Funny thing, though - he's still got his crewcut despite being one of them."

Doc squeezed her. "Well, you're both safe, and we've found VAMPIS. I'm not sure what we can do with that information, considering the armed guard, but it's good to have. In regards to _our_ time machine, I have some improvements I'd like to show you, Jennifer." Doc proudly demonstrated the new features to the dazzled Jennifer, clearing her for access in the process.

"Terrific, Doc. This is great," she praised as he finished up. "I've got a question about the Time-Tracer. Do you have another one?"

"Yes, I made a spare in case the original gets broken. Why, do you want to borrow the watch?" he inquired, confused.

Jennifer shook her head, the enthusiasm suddenly leaving her face. "No. I had an idea, but it was dumb."

"No idea is dumb," Doc scolded. "If I had let myself get discouraged like that, none of this would be happening. Let's hear it."

"Well. . .I was thinking if we could attach the Time-Tracer to VAMPIS, then Biff couldn't go anywhen without us knowing."

"Jennifer, that's a _brilliant_ idea! Instead of desperately trying to figure out what's wrong and fixing it, we could simply practice preventive maintenance in the time itself! What on earth could have caused you to think that idea was dumb?"

"Emmett, how could we get past 7 armed soulless vampires?" Mysteria pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Doc put his mind to the problem, thinking hard.

Einstein trotted up to him. "_Doc, I need to go out_," he mentally told his master.

"I figured you would ask. I imagine you'll be out there all night from all that water you drank."

"_It gets hot in fur! And I can't sweat like you can!_"

"I know, I know. Come on, I'll let you out. And later, if you ever empty your bladder, we'll go for a walk.

"_Good. Thanks, Doc._" Einstein licked Doc's fingers and ran outside to the sapling that graced Doc's small backyard.

"Einy need to go to the bathroom?" Marty asked, by now used to hearing Doc talk to his dog.

"And how," Doc nodded. "He drank an entire bowlful of water, and then half of the next. He woke me up to refill it."

"I bet his blood's watered down," Jennifer joked.

A light bulb went off in Doc's head. "That could be the answer! Animal blood1 The butcher we buy our blood from recently got in a shipment of pork and pig's blood, right Mystie?"

"Disgusting stuff," Mystie shuddered, making a face. "Pig's blood is loaded with strange bacteria. And it tastes funny to boot. Only a starving souled vampire would touch it."

"But a soulless vampire. . ?"

"They eat _anything_. They prefer torturing someone to death, but they're never ones to pass up free food."

Marty caught on to Doc's idea. "We get the pig's blood and use it as a lure so we can put on the Time-Tracer! Given their known habits and our own speed, this should be a breeze!"

Doc smiled. "_'Given their known habits. . .' That sounds like something I would say. I suspect Marty has been spending far too much time with me._" "Precisely, Marty. Let's implement."

Friday, June 6th 

7: 39 P. M.

"Oof!"

The Time Trippers landed with a thud in Doc's backyard. Doc rolled off Marty. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to land on you."

Marty looked back at his best friend with a 'stoked' expression. "Doc, that was totally awesome."

"Running from soulless vampires is totally awesome?" Mysteria asked sarcastically.

"No, but the ride was. You never told me flying was like that!"

"I never expected to carry you on a trip." Doc shook his head. "That was too close a call. If we hadn't taken you to the air, we could have ended up as anonymous ashes."

"Did you get the Time-Tracer box on?" asked Jennifer, waiting for her heart to slow.

Doc nodded. "I put it under another box, where you're not likely to notice it."

Mysteria flopped down on the grass. "Back in Missouri things were _never_ this complicated. Sometimes I think I should have never left." Seeing Doc's downcast expression, she added, "Then I look at you and think what I would have missed."

Doc gave her a kiss, then a quick love bite. "I'm glad that's over. Now all that remains is to wait."

"And that'll be even harder, Doc."


	3. Into the Past

Chapter 3

Monday, June 9th, 1986

Hill Valley, California

1: 05 P. M.

Biff pulled on his stolen radiation suit, checking obsessively for rips and holes. It wouldn't do to get radiation poisoning right now. He had a lot of time periods to visit, a lot of history to 'correct'. Chuckling evilly, he donned his hood and pulled 2 sticks of plutonium from their protective case. He carefully loaded them into the fuel chamber, starting slightly as each was sucked in. Once the machine was fully charged, he pushed the case into the time chamber.

As he took the suit off, he congratulated himself on his genius plan to leave today. "_This is too perfect. Crackpot Brown and his equally weird broad will be asleep. That damn McFly kid and his girl will be at his party. They won't suspect a thing until it's too late. Then they'll be trapped in my world. And I'll make sure they're first on the menu._"

He tossed the suit inside the chamber and did a quick check of the outside. Yes, everything was in order. It looked the same as it had during his first 'practice' trip. He got inside and closed the door.

It took a moment to find the starter switch for everything in the pitch-black of the inside. Eventually his hand found the proper switch by the box that contained the time capacitor. With a quick flip, his sight was returned through its soft glow. Grumbling about the lack of a light bulb in the chamber, he focused his attention on the destination panel. Did he want to go to the future or the past first? "_I've always wanted to see the future. But I've got a lot of important stuff to do in the past. Ah, hell, I'll just go in order._" He tapped in his first destination on the keypad. Then, after a final check of everything, he started the motor and held on for dear life. He had installed a grip bar in the machine after his 'practice' trip into the future. The machine worked great, but you got banged around as it spun.

Faster and faster the chamber turned, until Biff was sure he'd be sick. Finally, as his stomach proceeded up his throat, the machine hit 90 miles per hour. It promptly vanished in a flash of light. Only a square of dead grass and a ring of fire remained to show it had ever existed.

Meanwhile. . .

Monday, June 9th 

12: 53 P. M.

"Yo, Marty! Happy Birthday!"

"Hey, Spydo," Marty greeted his band-mate. "Glad you could make it to the party. Hi Heather."

Heather, Spydo's girlfriend, handed him their gift. "Happy birthday, Marty. Hope you like it."

"I haven't been disappointed yet." He opened the box to find a T-shirt inside. On the front was a photo of the band, with "The Pinheads" written in big letters above it. "Cool, our own merchandise," the birthday boy joked. "Thanks, guys."

Spydo glanced around at the assembled guests, most who were just talking or enjoying cake. "Isn't your friend Dr. Brown and his fiancee here? I don't see them."

"They're not coming until tonight," Marty explained. "Mysteria's got a skin disease, so she has to sleep in the day. Doc does too now, so they can be awake together." Spydo nodded.

Chris Smith came over, holding a glass of punch. "Great party, Marty. It was nice of you to invite us."

"You're my friends. Why wouldn't I invite you?" Marty smiled as he saw the crew from Darkness Falls playing one of the party games Lorraine had set up. "Anyways, I thought you would forget what sunlight was unless I got you out into it." Chris rolled his eyes and had some more punch.

George joined the group, armed with a camera. "Boy, it feels funny to know you're 18. Soon you'll be moving out of the house; you've already got a job. . . . You're all grown up."

"Don't get all nostalgic, Dad," Marty warned.

"I can't help it. I miss the days when you were young. After all, we can't go back and relive them." Marty just barely hid a grin.

Heather suddenly squealed. "Look at that weird car! Who would drive such a thing?"

Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing. Marty let out a gasp of surprise. "That's Doc's DeLorean! Jesus, I thought he was coming later on!"

"Oh, it's _Brown's_ car? No wonder it looks weird," Heather sniffed. Marty shot her a dirty look.

The DeLorean parked in the McFly driveway. Doc and Mysteria got out, both yawning. "Of course it would have to be bright sunshine today. Not a cloud in the sky," Doc grumbled, glaring at the sky.

"Well, would you have wanted it to rain on your best friend's birthday?" asked Mystie, retrieving their packages from the back seat.

"No, but it would be nice to have an occasional cloud. I'm exhausted." He shut his car door with a bang.

"So am I, but we can only make the best of it." Mystie smiled at Marty. "Hi Marty. Happy birthday. I hope you can excuse the mood Emmett's in."

"Hey Mystie, hey Doc," Marty said. "What are you guys doing here so early? I thought you'd be over after dark."

"We didn't want to miss your party," Doc sleepily grinned. "We gave ourselves severe insomnia, which is the reason I'm acting so upset. My internal clock is out of whack. Sorry about being so cranky."

"I've seen you in worse moods," Marty said. "This is easy. Glad you could make it."

"Myst, what about your skin disease?" asked Spydo. Since Marty was friends with them, The Pinheads had become friendly with them too.

"Sun block," Mysteria lied, winking at Marty, George, and Chris. "We'll be okay if we can stay in the shade. Here, Marty. This one's from me."

Marty accepted the box with a grin. "Thanks, Mysteria." He opened it up to find the latest tape by Huey Lewis and the News. "Great! I've been meaning to buy this. Thanks a lot, Mystie." He gave her a big hug.

"I'm sure you'll like Emmett's better."

"Why? What did you get me, Doc?"

Doc handed him a big box. "I heard something else of yours finally wore out. So I replaced it."

Marty frowned, puzzled. "_Huh? The only thing that was broken that Doc knew about was my watch. Unless you count my old guitar finally biting the dust. It was so out of tune and the string were all worn out. . ._"

Then it dawned on him. He eagerly tore through the wrapping paper and into the box. It was just as he had suspected. With a huge smile, he lifted out a new blue guitar. "It's beautiful, Doc. Thanks so much." He gave Doc a hug too, feeling their heartbeats quadruple with the nearness.

"Terrific! Now we can start playing again!" Spydo said enthusiastically. "She's a beauty, Dr. Brown, just like Marty said."

"Thanks," Doc replied, glad the band member liked his choice. He knew very little about modern rock music, besides what he heard Marty listen to. He preferred to stick to the classics when he doodled on his saxophone. Choosing a new guitar to replace Marty's wrecked one had largely been a selection of a nice color. "I'm glad you like it."

Lorraine and Jennifer wandered over, and soon the whole group was chatting happily. The Time Trippers smiled contentedly at each other. It seemed nothing could go wrong.

Then Doc's watch beeped twice. Startled, the scientist looked down. The scrolling display of

MONDAY, JUNE 9TH, 1986 1:10 P. M. 

abruptly change to

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH, 1885 7:00 P. M.

"_Oh, shit,_" Doc thought angrily. "_Biff's smarter than I thought. He probably figured we wouldn't be able to stop him if he left today mid-afternoon. And he thinks we can't follow him through time. Well, he's going to get a nasty surprise. Marty!_"

Marty looked at him, wondering why Doc was addressing him mentally. "_Yeah, Doc?_"

"_It's happened. He's gone._"

"_What? Today?!_" Marty exclaimed aloud.

Everyone around them looked at him, confused. "What's happening?" asked Lorraine, frowning at her son. "What did you mean by that?"

"We might have a situation here, Lorraine," Doc fibbed, hoping the female half of the Time Trippers would get the message. "We're not sure yet."

"Oh, Jesus, not a repeat of January," George mumbled in horror.

"Nothing as drastic as that, George," Mysteria said, grateful that Spydo and Heather had moved on to talk to some other friends. It was easier talking to people with an understanding of what's going on. "But if it's allowed to grow and develop, something bad might happen. Or, it could all be an easily-dealt-with false alarm."

"Give us 10 minutes and we'll quickly check it out," Marty said. "If it's a false alarm, fine. If not, we'll deal with it."

"Fingers crossed for 'false alarm'," Lorraine said, crossing her fingers. "And all of this on Marty's birthday!"

"Must have figured we'd be occupied," Marty shrugged, eager to get going. Any minute now, one of those time ripples could appear and wipe this time line from existence. "We'll be back soon, Mom. I love you. You too, Dad." 

The 4 of them made quick goodbyes and piled into the DeLorean. Doc activated the time circuits with his thumb as Marty switched on the flux capacitor. "When's our first destination?" Mysteria asked.

"September 7th, 1885, 7: 01 P. M. We'll arrive 1 minute after Biff does." Doe set the time circuits and drove down the street, away from prying eyes.

"Is Mr. Fusion full?" inquired Jennifer.

"Of course. I've been keeping it full since the 6th, when we put on the Time-Tracer."

"1885," Marty repeated, confused. "What on earth would Biff want in the Old West?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. Brace yourself for temporal displacement." He activated the hover conversion and accelerated. In a matter of seconds, the car hit 88 mph and was propelled into the past.


	4. 1885

Chapter 4

Monday, September 7th, 1885

Hill Valley, California

7: 01

The DeLorean reappeared over empty desert land, almost 101 years in the past. Marty and Jennifer leaned forward to peer out the windows. "Doesn't look much different from 1855," Marty commented. "Still a dust bowl."

"I be Hill Valley itself will be different. After all, from this vantage point in time, it's been 30 years since we've last been here." Feeling revitalized from being out of the sun, Doc landed the DeLorean behind an old natural rock formation. "The first order of business is to change our clothes. We can't go there in the garments we're wearing now."

"Do we _have_ any 1885 clothes?" Jennifer inquired as everyone got out. "In 1855, we used some bulky old coats because we were there all of 10 minutes."

"We do indeed. Before embarking on this temporal journey, I packed us a kit." Doc opened the trunk of the car and removed 2 futuristic canister bags and an old gym bag. He turned a knob on one of the future bags, opening it. "In fact, we have clothes from a range of time periods - 1885, 1955, 1967, 1974, 1993, and 2015. That should cover most time periods. I also have a history book from the future, in case he event Biff is planning to alter is historically significant."

"Anything else, Emmett?" Mysteria asked.

"And where'd you get all this stuff, Doc?" Marty inquired.

"There's extra food and water, a first-aid kit, my sleep-inducer, a pair of walkie-talkies, and Marty's hoverboard in the gym bag. I wanted your hoverboard in case you needed to make a quick getaway and neither of us was around. As for getting these clothes, I simply visited a store in the future that specialized in this. I traded some of my old junk for it."

"Cool. What do we have to put on?"

Doc pulled out a serape, 2 pairs of pants, 2 dresses, a coat, and 2 cowboy hats from the first bag. From the second he located 4 pairs of boots. "They were all vacuumed-packed," he responded to everyone's disbelieving looks. "They expand upon exposure to air." He handed the right size clothing to the proper people. "If you prefer, girls, you can simply change your shoes and put the dresses on over your own clothes."

Jennifer looked at her brown dress. "This thing looks pretty hot. I think I'll change."

"Me too," agreed Mystie. Everyone located more private places nearby and changed.

Marty and Jennifer were the first to return to the DeLorean. Marty admired Jennifer's dress. "You look pretty good in brown. It matches your hair."

"Thanks. You look pretty cowboy yourself."

"Yeah, I feel like Clint Eastwood," Marty agreed, pulling an imaginary gun.

Doc and Mysteria joined them. "I'm glad we're out of the 19th century back home. This thing itches," Mysteria said, scratching her neck.

"It's only for a few hours." Doc straightened his coat. "You know, when I was a little kid, I always wanted to be a cowboy. Even after I read Jules Verne, I didn't completely abandon my childhood dream. I felt I could invent things that would make life easier and capture the bad guys."

"So instead of 'fastest gun', you'd be the 'fastest brain'," Jennifer grinned, adjusting the layers of fabric that graced her waist.

"Using your brains in confrontations makes more sense than just blindly using brawn."

"Except when it comes to soulless vampires," Marty said, looking over the vast scrubby desert. "Man, it's going to be an awful long walk to Hill Valley from here."

"I doubt Biff landed much nearer, considering his time machine was located in the woods. Besides, who says we're walking."

Marty and Jennifer's eyes widened. "You mean it? Another ride?" Marty asked, excited.

"It would take _hours_ if we walked. How long did it take you to walk to Hill Valley in 1955?"

"3 and a half hours," Marty nodded, not caring if Doc had a point. He just wanted a second chance to 'fly'. "And we've got no time to lose. C'mon, Doc, let's go!"

"I want to see if I can carry you piggyback first. You nearly strangled me when we put the Time-Tracer on VAMPIS." He spread his wings through pre-cut slits in his clothes and motioned for Marty to get on. Marty climbed on, making sure his arms weren't around Doc's throat in a death grip. Doc flapped his wings and tried for liftoff. After a few tries and shifts by Marty, Doc could get them both airborne. "Well, I guess - Hold on! I almost forgot!" He shrugged Marty off and went back to the DeLorean. He pulled out a suitcase from under the front seat and opened it up. It was filled with cash!

"Holy shit, Doc, where'd you get all that money?"

"Mostly from past and future bank accounts," Doc said, scanning the various pouches. "I have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities. The 1885 money I obtained from the Blast From The Past store, like the clothes." He pulled out a sheaf of notes from the proper pocket and stuffed it in his own pants. After retrieving his sleep-inducer, he let Marty back on. Jennifer climbed onto Mysteria, and the vampires took to the sky.

Monday, September 7th

8: 37 P. M.

Doc and Mysteria slowly descended towards the railroad tracks below. Marty had his face in the wind, enjoying the night air. "Why are we going down?"

"We can't fly into Hill Valley. We'll have to walk along the railroad tracks until we arrive."

"My back's starting to hurt, too," Mysteria added. 

"Sorry," Jennifer apologized. "Thanks for the ride, though. I wish I could fly like you."

"Not like we could let you walk," Doc said. They landed carefully beside the tracks. The teens slid off as the vampires folded up their wings. Doc cracked his back and sighed. "That's better." Then, for some reason, he started throwing dust on himself.

Marty had a guess at what he was doing. "Would we be that dirty if we'd walked?"

Doc nodded. "This way people won't get suspicious. They'll probably wonder why we don't have horses, but we can easily explain that away."

"Boy, Emmett, you've planned this whole trip out," Mysteria noted, throwing some dust on her clothes.

"If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have even gone on our first time trips."

"What happened to our horses?"

"This _is_ rattlesnake country," Doc shrugged.

"Rattlesnakes?" Jennifer repeated, looking around nervously. "I hate snakes. They creep me out."

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you," Doc promised. They started walking, Jennifer still fidgeting. 

They hadn't been walking for 2 minutes when Doc and Mystie both heard approaching hoof beats. "Wagon coming," Doc announced. "Single file."

"You sound like bank tellers," Marty teased as they moved to hug the rail.

The wagon came into view and pulled up beside them. "Aye!" the driver called in a thick Irish accent. "Would you like a ride?"

The Time Trippers looked up. The hay wagon was currently occupied by 3 people - a man, a woman, and a baby. The man, who had thick red hair and a bushy mustache, was smiling in a friendly way at them. Doc couldn't help but notice his face looked a bit Martyish. 

The woman, with frizzy brown hair, seemed less sure about picking up strangers. "How'd you come to be out here without horses?" she inquired, bouncing her baby on her knee.

"Some rattlesnakes spooked our horses. They threw us and ran off," Doc smoothly lied. "We would appreciate a ride, Mr.-?"

"Seamus McFly," the red-haired man introduced himself. Marty's eyes widened in shock. "This here is my wife Maggie and our son William." 

"William here was the first McFly born here in America," Maggie added, very proudly. "Whose kin are you?"

Marty nearly blurted out his real name, but managed to stop himself just at the right moment. "_Man, this is weird. I just bumped into my own past. Again! Think, McFly_. . . ." "Eastwood," he decided. "Clint Eastwood."

"Uh - John Wayne," Doc said, following Marty's lead.

"Barbara Stanwyck," Mysteria introduced herself, with a small curtsey.

That left Jennifer with the unenviable position of last. "Lucille Eastwood," she blurted, on the spot. "Clint's my brother."

Maggie looked at them a bit nervously. "Should we, Seamus?" she inquired of her husband. "Ever since Sheriff Strickland was killed, I've been a bit nervous of strangers."

Doc and Marty held up their hands. "We don't have guns on us. We had to sell them to get the horses," Marty made up. Doc nodded his agreement and approval of the story.

"It's the right to do, Maggie," Seamus said. "We'd want someone to do it for us. And anyways, I've never heard of a outlaw band that had women in it."

"We'll get off as soon as we get to town, Mrs. McFly," Mysteria promised.

"All right. You'll have to ride in the back, though."

"Much obliged, ma'am," Doc said politely, tipping his hat. The Time Trippers climbed into the back of the hay wagon along with the hay. "Excuse me for prying, but why are you heading into Hill Valley? Especially at so late an hour?"

"Joe Statler asked for a bundle of hay for his horses," Seamus said, flicking the reins. The wagon moved off again. "He sent a man over personal, and promised to pay twice as much if we could get it to him." Doc nodded.

Marty leaned on Doc as they bumped over the dirt. "_Good grief, Doc, these are my ancestors!_" he thought to his friend, still in shock. "_It feels so strange to actually meet them. My great-grandfather is younger than me now. That's twice that I've met my family in the past._"

"_I hope this meeting doesn't have an effect on the space-time continuum,_" Doc thought back worriedly. "_I wouldn't want you to stop existing as a result of this. It's hard enough just wondering what Biff's up to._"

"_I don't want to stop existing either. At least they're friendly. If we're lucky, a ride into town won't screw up the future._"

"_At least, not before Biff does,_" Doc amended.

After a half-hour's drive, the McFlys drove past the train station. Wondering what had happened in the 30 years since they'd visited, the Time Trippers looked around. Hill Valley had built up a little since their trip to 1855. Wooden buildings graced a dirt main street, with people heading for a place to stay for the night. By the station itself was a shanty town and bathhouse for the Chinese railroad workers. Right across the street was the McFly's destination - Honest Joe Statler's Horses. 

The McFly's pulled their wagon in. A portly man in a waistcoat came to meet them. "Hello, Seamus. Have you got my hay? I'm sorry about the late call from Harry, but one of my trainers didn't check to see if we had any more bales. I'd be happy to put you up for the night."

"Thank you kindly, Joe," Seamus said. "Your hay's in the back." 

The Time Trippers hopped off as Joe's employees came to unload the hay. Joe looked at the riders curiously. "These people simply needed a ride to town, Joe. Mr. Eastwood, Mr. Wayne, Miss Stanwyck, Miss Eastwood, this is Mr. Joe Statler."

"Howdy," Marty greeted him.

"Do you 4 need horses?" Joe asked eagerly. "I've got the best horses in all of Hill County! I've got thoroughbreds, roans, stallions. . . ."

"The first-ever used car salesman," Mysteria whispered to the others, making them giggle.

"I don't think we'll need horses," Doc said. "We're looking for someone right here in Hill Valley. Clint and I are vigilantes. Some outlaw burned down both our homesteads. The man who did it was kin to the sheriff, so he got off. We're looking to deliver _real_ justice."

"Look out for yourselves," Seamus warned. "Itching for a gun fight can lead to a graveyard. It's best not to let yourself get carried away." 

"My husband gives good advice, and you'd do well to take it," Maggie added. "That's what happened to his brother."

"Poor Martin," Seamus nodded sadly. He noticed that as he said that, 'Clint' went as white as a ghost. "Are you all right, Mr. Eastwood?"

"Yeah," Marty said hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine." "_Holy shit, this keeps getting weirder and weirder. And Biff hasn't even shown up yet!_"

"We should get going," Doc said, sensing Marty's unease. He was thankful there were no relatives of _his_ to bump into at this time. "And don't worry, Mr. McFly. If we can, we'll deliver our outlaw to _your _sheriff. Who is he?"

"Sheriff Jackson Strickland. He recently took over for his father, shot dead in the line of duty."

The 4 couldn't help but smile. "He must be Strickland's dad," Marty mumbled. "Figures." Louder, he said, "Thanks for the ride. Maybe we'll see you sometime again in the future."

"Good luck," both McFlys wished them. The Time Trippers nodded and started walking down the dirt road that currently passed as main street. Rickety wooden shops lined the streets, ranging from a smelly meat market to an undertaker's. "_The undertaker looks dead himself,_" Doc thought with a slight shudder. All of the shops were empty, since everyone who could had gone home.

As they approached the future town square, Marty saw a structure ahead. "Hey, look! The Clock Tower's up!"

"It looks pretty unstable," Jennifer commented, scanning the rough wooden framework.

"This is the early days of it's existence," Doc reminded her. "They haven't got concrete yet." He smiled at the familiar landmark. "That brings back memories."

Mysteria cocked her head. "Guys, I think we should move out of the way," she said. "There's a bunch of horses being ridden at a mad gallop straight towards us."

"Maybe it's Biff and Sheriff Jackson," Marty guessed as everyone stepped onto the porch of the saloon. "Wouldn't it be great if he got arrested for horse theft? We could go destroy his time machine, take him back, and make him forget it all."

"I doubt we'll be that lucky."

"If they don't have riders, we should say they're ours," Jennifer suggested.

Doc shook his head. "They have riders. I can here someone urging on their horse. It could be a gang of desperados."

"Rattlesnakes, desperados, the fact Biff's here. . .I don't like the Old West."

"You grew up with a far too romanticized picture of it," Mysteria told her. "I actually lived a few days on the Oregon Trail with a friend. Believe me, that was worse than being in a settled town."

"Give me the _19_80s any day," Jennifer mumbled.

The wild-riding band galloped into town, scattering the few remaining people on the street. The gang thundered past the shops, but pulled up short at the saloon. Their leader, a dirty, unshaven man with evil eyes, glared at the Time Trippers. "Well, lookie what we have here."

One of his gang laughed. "I wouldn't mind riding those fillies!"

Doc and Marty's eyes narrowed. "My girlfriend is not a 'filly'," Marty snapped.

"Neither is my fiancee," Doc growled.

Another gang member smirked. "I'd say he was the runt of the litter," he joked to his friends, pointing at Marty.

"I'd like to know what the old-timer could do to us," the first snickered. "Teeth as straight as that have to be store bought."

"Are you going to introduce yourselves, or are you just going to insult us for the rest of the night?" Mysteria wondered.

The leader gave her a sickening smile. "Buford Tannen's the name, ma'am," he said, tipping his hat.


	5. Wild Wild West

Chapter 5

Monday, September 7th

9: 12 P. M.

"Tannen?" Marty blurted. "_Holy shit, Doc, who's next? Jennifer's family?_"

"_I wouldn't be surprised at this point._"

Buford favored the teen with a look of contempt. "Yeah, Tannen. I've killed 12 men, and that's not with Injuns or Chinee," he bragged. "So one more ain't gonna make a difference."

Mysteria, however, found the name tugging at her memory. "Buford Tannen, Buford Tannen, I've heard that name before. . . ."

Buford gave her that loathsome smile again. Looking at it, Marty could tell _exactly_ where Biff's looks had come from. "I'm sure you have, little lady. I'm famous."

Mysteria snapped her fingers. "I've got it! You're Mad-Dog Tannen!"

Buford's face darkened. "Mad-Dog?" he repeated in a dangerously soft voice. Mysteria, sensing she had made a major blunder, backed away from him. "I hate that name. I hate it, you hear?" His voice raised to a loud growl. "Nobody calls me Mad-Dog!" 

Suddenly, he pulled his gun and fired into the wall beside Mystie! She shrieked and jumped aside. "So let that be a lesson to you, missy. Nobody calls me Mad-Dog. Not even a pretty filly like you."

"Do that again and they'll be calling you 'dead'," Doc snarled, eyes starting to glow. He could feel an urge to leap onto Buford's horse and bury his fangs in his neck. He could see Mysteria was struggling to contain a similar urge. "I don't take it lightly when my fiancee is threatened."

Buford glowered at him. "What could you and the runt do, Grandpa?"

Doc was about to show Buford what he could do by tying him into a bow knot when someone else thankfully intervened. "Leave 'em alone, Buford," a voice said behind them. Everyone turned to see a stranger riding up, looking very self-assured.

Buford glared at the newcomer. "You stay out of this, Wayne. This ain't your fight."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I remind you, Buford, quite a few people know you killed Jackson Strickland's paw. From what I've heard, he's got revenge on his mind. He'll take any excuse to string you up." Wayne jerked his head towards the area past the Clock Tower. "If you really need someone to torment, there's some duded-up stranger _walking_ to town. Funniest-looking clothes I ever did see. I offered him a ride, but he gave me such a look. . . ."

The Time Trippers stared at each other. That had to be Biff! All of them had to repress smiles as they realized Buford would be bullying his own descendant. 

Buford seemed to think Wayne's lead was worth checking out. "This ain't over between us, Wayne," he warned. "You still owe me $20 from the town festival."

"And I still say I won that shooting contest fair and square. You cheated, and incredibly you lost. It's your problem, Tannen."

"Wrong, Wayne. It's yours. You'd better be looking behind you when you walk, 'cause someday I'm gonna put a bullet in your back." With his threat delivered, Buford and his gang rode off.

Wayne smiled after them. "Like a bullet could harm me," he chuckled. He turned back towards the Time Trippers. "Well, what brings you here, strangers? I thought _I_ was the only vampire in Hill Valley. 'Til I smelled you out."

"I recognized your scent immediately too," Doc nodded. "Thank you for helping us with Buford."

"It was nothing," Wayne shrugged. "Buford's simply easy to torment. Extremely thin-skinned. By the way, which Partial belongs to you? I can hear those double-heartbeats quite clearly."

"Clint here," Doc said, slipping an arm around Marty. "I had to make him one to save his life. That man you saw in the strange clothes? He's from the East. He nearly killed our friends here, and we want revenge."

"The East? Those wacky duds must be some new style. You think a man would have enough sense to change for a trip out here, though."

"He hasn't got sense," Mysteria said. "What's your name, mister?"

The strange vampire tipped his hat. "Clint Wayne, at your service."

Doc and Marty smiled, surprised. "What a strange coincidence. He's Clint Eastwood, and I'm John Wayne," Doc commented.

"Barbara Stanwyck and Lucille Eastwood," the girls introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you all. How long are you staying in Hill Valley?"

"Hopefully not very."

Clint looked a little crestfallen. "Oh. It's just that it gets lonely out here, with no other vampires to talk to. I've got friends, but they're all human. I don't dare tell them about my real nature." He looked at them hopefully, hopping off his horse. "Can I at least show you around the town?"

The friends managed to stop grins. "We'd appreciate a guide. Thank you."

Monday, September 7th

9: 28 P. M.

Biff plodded along resolutely, trying to ignore the horrible pain in his feet. He had had no idea how far the forest was from 1885 Hill Valley! He had been walking for 2 and a half hours, and he _still_ hadn't reached the town! "_Damn it, why couldn't he have lived in a place with cars?_"

The sound of galloping hooves caught Biff's attention. He looked up to see a group of horses being ridden up to him. "_Doubt it's the welcome wagon,_" he thought, wondering who these strangers were. Maybe if he was lucky, he could steal one of their horses.

The gang slowed to a trot once they reached him. The 4 of them stared at his clothes - a loud blue jacket, red and yellow checked shirt, and yellow pants. "I didn't know the circus was in town!" one joked.

Biff frowned. "_What's wrong with my clothes? I don't have to wear that stupid coverall every minute of the day._" "What's it to you, butt-head?" he snapped.

The gang drew back slightly, surprised by the stranger's spunk. Buford decided to figure out what was with this stranger. "Whose kin are you? What's your name?"

Biff nearly said his real name, but decided against it. "Taylor," he said. "Bill Taylor. Who are you?"

"Buford Tannen. I own these parts."

Biff blinked, stunned. "_Tannen? Holy cow! He must be - Jesus!_"

Buford didn't notice Biff's shock. "What're doing here, Taylor? Cause if I don't like it, you ain't doin' it."

"I'm trying to kill Clint Wayne," Biff snapped, recovering. "The bastard did something to me I didn't like, and now he's gonna pay."

Buford looked at him a moment, studying him. Then his face cracked into a Tannen-style smirk. "That no-good egg-sucking gutter trash?" He cheated me out of $20, and I aim to get it one way or another." He whistled to a member of his gang. "Eyepatch! Let Mr. Taylor ride on your horse. What happened to your horse, anyway?"

"Uh - ran off. Something spooked it," Biff lied lamely. He couldn't believe his luck. Now he had a ride and help from his own past! Now Clint Wayne's death, and the subsequent removal of any vampire competition from his _own_ time, seemed assured. "Thanks for the ride." He climbed awkwardly onto Eyepatch's horse.

Eyepatch looked curiously at the wooden stake Biff was clutching. "What's that fer?"

"Getting Wayne. Makes less noise than a gun," Biff said, settling himself on the horse. "If you want to shoot him though, it's fine with me."

"I plan on shooting him whether you like it or not," Buford informed Biff gruffly. Biff just shrugged. The gang turned back towards town, carrying its new passenger.

Monday, September 7th

9: 38 P. M.

Clint Wayne led the way into the Palace Saloon. Even at this late hour, there were a few customers inside. "Hello, Clint," one old-timer greeted him.

"Hello, Jack," Clint replied with a smile. "How's your wife?"

"She's fine. Visiting her sister."

Clint nodded, then smiled at the bartender. "Hello, Chester," he said, going up to the bar.

"Clint," Chester replied, getting a glass. "Your usual?"

"Sure." He indicated the Time Trippers, exchanging surprised looks at Chester's question. "These are a couple of newcomers. I've been showing them around. This is Mr. Clint Eastwood, Mr. John Wayne, Miss Barbara Stanwyck, and Miss Lucille Eastwood."

"Hi," Jennifer said.

"What'll it be, strangers?" Chester asked, for some reason handing Clint the empty glass.

"Same as I'm getting for Mr. Wayne and Miss Stanwyck," Clint interjected.

"Oh. You related to him, Mr. Wayne?"

"No, we just happen to share a last name," Doc said semi-truthfully. "And I can't hold alcohol, so I'll have what Clint is having."

Chester handed them 2 empty glasses. "Well, the horse's trough is out there."

"What do you mean, 'the horse's trough is out there'?" Mysteria demanded. "Don't you serve water in here?"

Chester shook his head. "In here, we sell strong whiskey and sarsaparilla. Sorry, ma'am, but I only serve drinkers." He looked at Marty and Jennifer. "What'll you two be having?"

"_Say sarsaparillas,_" both Doc and Mysteria thought to their Partials. "_I'm pretty sure there's no alcohol in that_."

"Two sarsaparillas," Marty ordered. Chester promptly served them as Doc and Mysteria went outside. They found Clint by the trough, drinking glassfuls of water from it. "I can't believe you let him do this to you," Mysteria said, wrinkling her nose.

"I've _seen_ the water inside," Clint said, scooping up a fresh cupful. "This stuff is much cleaner."

A saloon girl came outside. "Heard you came back to town, Clint," she said with a French accent. "I thought you might have moved on and left me."

"I could never leave you, Nat," Clint said tenderly. "I've told you that at least a dozen times." He planted a kiss on the saloon girl, holding her close. Doc thought he saw Clint's eyes glow a bit. "Nat, I'd like you to meet some newcomers to Hill Valley. Mr. John Wayne, Miss Barbara Stanwyck, this is my girl. Natalie de Brabrant."

"Pleased to meet you," Natalie smiled.

"Like - likewise," Doc stammered. He couldn't believe his eyes or nose. It was Natalie from his present, all right, but she was still human! It went so completely against what he knew of his friend that Doc was having trouble reconciling it. "From - from France, I assume?"

"Oui," she giggled. "I moved here with my cousin, Louis Drayven. He works as Chester's assistant."

That boggled Doc's mind even more. "_Great Scott! Are all my vampire friends humans now?_"

Mysteria leaned over to him. "I _knew_ I had heard the name 'Clint Wayne' somewhere too," she whispered. Clint was busy chatting with Natalie and wasn't paying any attention to them. "If it weren't for him, no souled vampires would be in Hill Valley at all. He creates the beginning of the population. Louis is the first he changes. Magnus, myself, and someone else who shall remain nameless moved here after the population was fully developed. Even the soulless vampires know who he is."

Doc put two and two together. "And the leader of the soulless vampires is here," he whispered back. "So _that's_ what Biff is here for! If he kills Clint before he changes Louis, he effectively eliminates all competition from his life back in 1986!"

Marty suddenly butted in mentally. "_Doc, I had an even worse thought._"

"_Were you listening in?_"

"_You bet. Doc, Buford Tannen's got a grudge against Clint too! What if Biff lets it spill to his ancestor he's there to get rid of him, and they team up?_"

Doc looked at Mysteria in horror as he relayed Marty's thought. "Fighting 2 Tannens at once?! That would be a nightmare!" Mysteria exclaimed.

"Then it's a good thing Buford's son isn't here," Clint said, overhearing. "Why are you worried about _him_? He can't hurt any of us."

"Yeah, but that man you sent him to tease - he knows about our condition," Doc said. Clint looked surprised.

"A hunter?"

"Not exactly. I doubt he'll be fond of you, though. Maybe you should take a temporary vacation or something."

"Or at least hide, Clint," Mysteria added. "Otherwise, it could be ashes to ashes."

Natalie looked nervously at Clint. "Clint, honey, are you in danger? I know Buford ain't too fond of you, but you keep telling me that he can't hurt you."

"This could be different, Natalie," Clint said, hugging her. More to himself than to her, he added, "People will probably think I'm yeller, but if they see me get shot. . ." He frowned, then nodded. "I think I'll follow your advice, Mr. Wayne and Miss Stanwyck. I know a place where I could hide out. That old abandoned shack a few miles out, Natalie, Louis still own it?"

"Sure does, Clint," Natalie assured him. "He still wants it to be our house. He won't mind if you use it. We're both your friends."

Doc smiled. "Go there and hide out for a few days. We'll take care of the stranger. This is between him and us anyways."

"Okay. Thank you for warning me. I'll see you later, my Natalie." He kissed her, then leapt onto his horse and rode out of town. The vampires looked at each other. "Well, that was simple," Mysteria said.

"Too simple," Doc replied. "Both times we felt everything was going in our favor, we were sadly proven wrong. Let's deal with Biff before he can get to Clint."

Monday, September 7th

10: 01 P. M.

As Buford and his gang returned to town, Clint Wayne galloped past them. Buford pulled out his gun as Clint rode past. "I warned you, Wayne!" he yelled, firing twice. The bullets found their mark, but Clint rode on, not slowing.

"He must have a stomach of iron," Eyepatch said, surprised.

Biff knew the real reason those bullets hadn't hurt Clint. He became extremely eager to follow him and get the job done. "Let's go get him!"

Buford snorted. "The last man I shot, it took him 3 days to die," he commented. "He'll die sooner or later." 

"I don't want to stick around for 3 days waiting," Biff said impatiently. "I want to kill him _now._"

Buford couldn't help but be impressed again. This stranger had spunk. "Okay, Taylor." He nodded towards an unattended stallion. "There's a horse. Go get 'im. I've got things to do here."

"Whatever," Biff said, hopping off Eyepatch's horse. He nervously mounted the stallion. It tried to throw him, but Biff managed to subdue it. He rode off in hot pursuit of his prey. Buford and his gang looked on for a moment, then trotted into town, looking for someone to torment.

They quickly found it in the persona of Seamus McFly, heading to the Palace Saloon for a quick drink. "Hey, McFly! I thought I durn done told you never to go in there."

"You did," Seamus said pleasantly.

This put Buford off-balance for a few moments. "Uh - so why are you going in?" he asked, confused. 

"I don't have to follow your orders, do I?"

That got Tannen back on track. "Listen, McFly, I'm not taking any guff from you. If I give you an order, you'd better damn_ take_ it!"

"I'm not going to fight you, Buford. I'm just getting a whiskey before bed."

Why did Seamus have to be maddeningly pacifist? Buford scowled at him. "You walk in there, Seamus, and you'll be sorry."

"I'll have me pride," Seamus replied simply, walking in. Furious, Buford jumped off his horse and followed him in, intending to either shoot him or humiliate him.

Only to be met by the Time Trippers, who had overheard everything. "Why can't you leave the man alone?" Mysteria demanded.

"When is this _your_ business, woman?" Buford demanded.

"Seamus McFly did us a favor, Tannen. We're simply repaying him," Doc snapped. He had a hunch that confrontation in front of the saloon hadn't happened until they had arrived, and he didn't want it to escalate. If Seamus died when he shouldn't have, the repercussions on the space-time continuum could be disastrous. "_Better an argument with us. God, I wish Biff Tannen had never gotten a time machine. I'm going to have a heart attack from all this potential paradoxing._" "It takes a low down coward to torment someone when he's not even looking for a fight - _Mad-Dog_."

Everyone in the bar turned and stared at Doc. Buford turned an interesting shade of puce. "I told you, I hate that name," he snarled, reaching for his gun.

"I don't think you deserve a proper name. Bullies never do. And if you fire that gun, you'll know what you'll do? Make me - or Seamus, if that's who you intend to shoot - a martyr for standing up to you. And there's still Sheriff Strickland. So just turn around and walk away."

"I don't like your attitude, Wayne," Buford growled. 

"Then leave us alone." Satisfied that history had been preserved as much as possible, the Time Trippers turned back to the bar.

But Buford had other plans. Before anyone could react, he snatched Marty from the fold and dragged him outside. Marty used his super strength to shove Buford off him and make a run for it. Unfortunately Buford recovered quickly and grabbed a lasso. He jumped onto his horse and chased after the fleeing teen. After a few moments, he roped him like a stray cow. Marty was none-too-ceremoniously yanked off his feet. Buford pulled him in and tied him up tight to prevent a second escape. With a whoop of victory he and his gang rode through town, displaying their prize to the few people still in it.

As they passed Joe Statler's Horse Farm, Maggie McFly came out carrying William, wondering what all the fuss was about. Buford felt an idea come once he saw her. As he rode by, the leaned down and managed to snatch baby Will from his mother's arms. Maggie shrieked and crossed herself. "WILLIAM!"

Buford stopped just before the shanty town, putting his plan into action. He carefully got off his horse, clutching a bawling William tight. He yanked Marty off the horse and held him in the crook of his free arm, drawing his gun at the same time. He waited with an evil grin for everyone to arrive.

As the people came, the gang rode in front to act as a form of crowd control. "Well, Wayne!" Buford called as Doc pushed his way past them. "What'll it be? I know you don't want your friend Eastwood here in an early grave." He switched the gun between hands to point it at Marty's head. Then he turned it on baby William. "But we don't want no babies to die, do we?"

Doc stared at the scene, horrified. Now he wished he had done nothing and let history play itself out. Because, no matter which he chose to save, Marty would end up dead. This was more a choice between which death to choose - a shot to the head, or a painful erasure from existence. "_Great Scott, that's the price I pay for interfering in past events. Why couldn't he have tried to shoot me? I'd be all right, thanks to the vampire!_"

It hit Doc like a bolt of lightning. Buford was the only one in front of him. Everyone else was behind. Well, that wasn't _technically_ true, but Will was only a baby, and Marty knew his secret. Praying that he was doing the right thing, Doc looked Buford square in the eye.

Then he vamped out.

The effect was immediate. Buford turned as white as a sheet. He stumbled backwards, somehow keeping a grip on both his captives. His mouth opened and closed, with no sound coming out. His thoughts provided Doc with all he needed to know. "_Oh, God, a demon_. . ."

"I'd let them go, if I were you," the scientist said impressively. Buford, shaking, put William on the ground and let go of Marty. The teen, who had managed to weaken his bonds, snapped those on his arms and untied his feet. Then he picked up the crying Will and brought him back to his mother. 

"I believe this is yours, ma'am," he smiled at her, relieved.

"Oh, William," Maggie sobbed, gratefully accepting her baby. "My little William. . . . Thank you, Mr. Eastwood, Mr. Wayne."

"Aye," Seamus said, extremely grateful. "But how did you break that rope so easily?"

"It was old and cheap," Marty shrugged.

"Buford!" one of the gang yelled to Tannen. "Boss, are you okay?"

Buford finally found his voice. "He's a demon! A demon from the fiery blazes of hell!" he shrieked, pointing at Doc.

Doc turned to face the rest of the population, normal again. He frowned at them. "I'd say _he's_ the demon, wouldn't you?" A few brave people nodded.

"He's a demon," Buford insisted. "His eyes were burning with the fire of damnation. And he had fangs!"

"I'd say you've had too much to drink, Buford," a familiar voice spoke. Doc blinked as his eyes found the speaker - a human Louis! He smiled at Doc. "Heard you helped out my cousin's friend. Much obliged for her happiness."

"I haven't been drinking!" Buford snapped.

"Your breath said different," Marty said, waving his hand in front of his face for emphasis. Tannen gave him a dirty look.

"He's a demon, I tell ya," he insisted. "He just looks human." He pointed his gun straight at Doc's chest. "But I'm gonna sent him back to Hell."

"Tannen, you shoot that man and you'll be hanging from the Clock Tower," Sheriff Strickland promised. 

"Besides, if he is a demon, that gun won't hurt him," Louis pointed out. "I think you'd better to find someplace to rest up, 'cause you'll have a heckva headache tomorrow."

Before Buford could reply, someone new came riding up. "Hey, Dravyen! I was riding home and I saw some colorful stranger near your house. It looks like he's trying to burn it!"

The Time Trippers looked at each other, aghast. "Clint!" they all exclaimed. Biff had obviously seen and followed him. If he succeeded. . . . "We need to get out there!"

Doc rushed up to Joe Statler. "How much for 4 of your fastest horses, on rent?" he asked hurriedly, pulling out his wad of cash.

"$120 for the 4 of you."

"5 of us," Louis corrected, getting out $30 of his own. "That's my house he's trying to burn!"

Joe Statler grabbed the money and sent his handlers for 5 fast horses. Seamus McFly followed them and returned with his own horse. "I'll come with you too. It's the least I can do for you, since you saved my son."

"If I hadn't shot my mouth off in the bar -" Doc began, feeling guilty. "_What do I always tell Marty on these trips? Don't mess with past events!_"

"It might have happened anyway," Seamus finished for him. "Tannen said he'd make me sorry if I went inside the saloon. And he's just the sort of man who would shoot a baby. The important thing is you saved 2 lives."

"_Yeah, Doc, don't kick yourself,_" Marty said mentally as they got onto their horses.

"_Don't kick myself?! Marty, you nearly died because of me!_"

"_How the hell were we supposed to know he'd do that? And none of this would of happened if Biff hadn't got his hands on a time machine and decided to screw with history._"

"_Even still, as a responsible scientist, I shouldn't have taken that risk._"

"_Doc, we have a time machine. If something bad had happened, you could have gone back and prevented it all. I know what you were trying to do was keep history from getting mucked up worse. You can't waste time worrying about it._"

"_You're right, I suppose. I'm just sick of having such terrible luck._" Doc gave his horse a tap in the ribs and rode off after Louis, determined to stop Biff.

They arrived just in time to see a pile of hay against the left wall of the house ignite. Biff, spotting them, hoped for luck and leapt onto his stolen stallion. "_One event down, 2 to go,_" he thought happily as he galloped back towards the woods and VAMPIS. 

The Time Trippers saw him go. Doc felt an urge to follow him, but refrained. Clint was the top priority now. "Louis, Seamus, see if you can put out the fire. We'll check inside for Clint." He and Mysteria rushed inside while the teens stayed out to help with the flames.

Clint was pinned to the bed, a look of shocked horror on his face. Doc yanked the stake out as Mysteria provided some of her blood to speed the healing process. The wound healed rapidly, and soon Clint was sitting up, moaning. "Dammit, I should have taken a different route."

"It's okay, Clint. We found you in time. We'd better get you out of here; there's a chance this place is going to burn to the ground." Doc and Mysteria each took an arm and helped Clint out.

Jennifer dumped a bucket of water on the fire shortly after they emerged. "Don't ask where I got the water," she warned, causing everyone to smile. "How's Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm fine, but Clint here seems to need a doctor," Doc said, looking curiously at the vampire.

"Buford Tannen shot me in the back," Clint shrugged. "I need the bullets removed."

Louis came over, worried. "Clint, you look like you've gone through hell itself."

"I have. That stranger tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for all of you, I would have burned to death."

"You're my cousin's special friend. There's nothing I wouldn't do to help you," Louis said.

"You've done me many a kind turn too, Clint," Seamus nodded. "Maggie and I are very grateful for your help. Poor Maggie. She'll be worried to death bout me."

"Let's get you to a doctor," Louis said, taking Clint off Doc and Mysteria. "My cousin'll be happy you're all right."

Clint smiled at his friends. Then he looked down at his ripped shirt and the blood staining it. A strange look passed over his face. He motioned Seamus over. "Louis, Seamus, have you ever wondered what it might be like to live forever?"

Doc felt his worry about history ease. It appeared Biff's attempt on Clint's life had merely _encouraged_ the souled vampire to make fledglings. The fight he'd just had with Buford still weighed heavily on his mind, but at least this was back on track. He and his friends watched as a confused Louis and Seamus helped Clint onto his horse and rode him back into town.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Buford," Jennifer pondered aloud. "Do you know, Mystie?"

"Yeah, I do. Despite the fact it was a hard life, I did like the Old West. I research it whenever I get the chance to see if it corresponds with my memories. I found Buford in the library my first visit to Hill Valley. He dies 6 months after today. Jackson Strickland hangs him for holding up a stagecoach and killing the driver."

"Or does he?" Doc wondered fearfully. "Our interference may have caused a serious disruption to the space-time continuum. Why didn't I leave well enough alone in that bar!"

"Honey, you can't blame yourself. If Biff hadn't come here, neither would we have. You wanted to keep history straight! Besides, if history had changed, shouldn't my memories have too?"

"Not for a while. It takes time for changes caused by time travelers to catch up to the travelers themselves. But you're right, just like Marty was right. I'm definitely going to be more careful, though. _Now _can you see why we don't take more time trips?"

"Yeah, you go crazy about not causing paradoxes."

"Doc, why don't you just look up Buford in that future history book you have?" Jennifer asked.

"I intend to very soon. Hop on, kids. Someone will find the horses, if Joe Statler is like most used car salesmen."

Monday, September 7th

11: 02 P. M.

As the vampires landed beside the DeLorean, Doc's watch alarm went off. Doc shrugged off Marty and checked it. His eyes went wide in surprise. "Doc? What is it?" Marty asked.

Doc let everyone see the watch. Scrolling across the display was

TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 15TH, 1955, 2: 45 P. M.

"Whoa, Doc! That's just 3 days after you sent me back to 1985!" Marty exclaimed.

Doc looked at the date again. "November 15th holds more significance than that, Marty."

"Really? Why?"

"I'll explain once we arrive." Without bothering to change, everyone piled into the DeLorean. Doc set the time circuits for 1 minute after Biff's arrival, and they flew off.


	6. 1955, Take Two

Chapter 6

Tuesday, November 15th, 1955

Hill Valley

2: 46 P. M.

Marty stared down at the farmland below them as they arrived in 1955. "Jesus Christ, Doc, it's like I was just here yesterday!"

"Well, 3 days ago, you were here," Doc said, feeling relieved that everything looked the same as he remembered. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"You're telling me," Marty agreed. Doc flew the car over to the Lyons Estates billboard and hid it. "But what's so special about today, Doc?"

Doc shut off the engine and turned to face the teens. "It's a very important date for the me of this year. So important I feel I shouldn't accompany you into town. I'm going to stay with the car."

"Doc, this year looks okay to me," Jennifer pointed out. "I don't think we screwed with history too badly back in 1885."

"Even so, there's a much more serious risk of altering the future here, especially if I go into Hill Valley. Today is the day I read Marty's letter."

"Really?" Mysteria asked, interested. "What happened?"

"What's _going_ to happen," Doc corrected. "I haven't found the letter yet in this time. This morning was nothing special. I finished destroying the things I created in conjunction with sending Marty home - the model, the wire, all that. But this afternoon. . . . I went to Lou's Diner at around 4: 00 for some coffee. I discovered the pieces in my jacket pocket as I was paying. I was going to throw them away and forget all about them, but I couldn't help but wonder what could be so important Marty would first write me a letter, then attempt to warn me at the risk of being stuck in the past. And, frankly, I missed you, Marty. It had only been 3 days, yet I missed you a lot. That's part of the reason I went to Lou's in the first place - I needed some company. I decided to read it and burn it immediately afterwards. But, after I read it, I couldn't destroy it. It was my last link to you. In fact, remember the article I showed you about my house burning down? The letter was one of the first things I saved."

Mysteria looked anxiously at her fiancee, understanding his reluctance to join them now. "So you don't want to show up and somehow stop your younger self from reading that letter. And we'll have to be extra careful ourselves in case we meet you from 1955. Otherwise, we could have a paradox."

"Precisely. After all, meeting an older version of yourself would distract you from just about anything, wouldn't it?" Doc smiled.

"Yeah. I think I'll keep you company, Doc," Jennifer spoke up. "I had plenty of adventure in 1885. I'd like a rest between time periods."

"Fine with me. You can help me distract Otis Peabody if he shows up. He'll recognize the DeLorean as the spaceship that wrecked his barn." Doc chuckled humorlessly. "I'd hate to think of what he'd do to it if he gained access to it." He glanced at Mysteria and Marty. "You two will be fine on your own, right?"

"We're both adults. We'll do fine," Mysteria said.

"Doc, what do you think Biff wants here?" Marty inquired.

"My bet is on influencing his younger self to do something that will change his future. Whatever it is, we can safely assume he's armed and dangerous." He checked his two watches. "Flying, you should arrive in Hill Valley at 3: 40 or possibly a bit later. This will definitely be before Biff, so you'll have some time to make up a plan of action. Biff'55 will appear at the diner at around 4:05, so watch for his older version then. I wouldn't put it beneath him to hijack a car if need be." He opened up his door. "I'll get your 50s clothes and money."

"Gotcha, Doc," Marty said as everyone exited the DeLorean. He couldn't help but shake his head at the familiar surroundings. "I still can't believe I'm back in the 50s. Talk about deja-vu." 

Doc opened the future gym bag again and pulled out one of Marty's 1955 outfits. "I couldn't throw this one out. I suppose I'm just sentimental."

"I'd think very lonely, Doc," Marty said, accepting the outfit.

"What do I get?" Mysteria asked. Doc produced a white blouse, blue poodle skirt, and saddle shoes for her. "Take this too," he said, handing her a coat. "It's going to start drizzling this afternoon. Sorry I don't have anything for you, Marty."

"It's only water," Mysteria said. "It won't kill him. Or me, if you'd prefer to have the coat Marty."

"You take it. I can tough it out." Marty hopped into the car to change.

"Quite the gentleman," Mysteria smiled, slipping into a secluded spot. Doc got out his cash briefcase as Jennifer searched for dead leaves and other trash to refill Mr. Fusion.

After a few minutes, Marty and Mystie emerged, properly dressed for the time. Doc handed Mysteria a wad of 50s money, which she promptly pocketed. "Report back to me once you find Biff Tannen. And be careful, you two. You mean a lot to me and Jennifer. The future would be unbearably lonely without you." Doc kissed Mysteria and shared a hug with Marty. Jennifer planted a quick kiss on Marty and hugged Mysteria. "I know you understand what you need to do."

"Find Biff and stop him, and not interfere with your younger self and the letter," Mysteria said promptly.

"Hey, Doc, I've got a question," Marty spoke up. "What if I meet my parents again? You told me you told them I was moving out of town with my parents."

Doc frowned, then shrugged. "Claim you forgot something at my house and had to come back. Now go. And good luck."

"Thanks." Marty climbed onto Mysteria's back, and they took to the sky together.

November 15th, 1955

3: 42 P. M.

Mysteria landed discreetly behind the courthouse. Fortunately, the rain made it so no one paid much attention to the vampire and her passenger. "Maybe I should let you have the coat," Mysteria said, looking at Marty. "Or use some of the 50s money to buy you one." She cast a disdainful look at the sky. "You think after the thunderstorm you had on the 12th, the sky would be all rained out."

"Apparently not," Marty said, chilled. "C'mon, I want to get to Lou's Diner. I'm freezing!" 

Mystie stepped out into the town square in front of him. "Uh - where is it? I didn't come here for the first time until the 70s."

Marty couldn't help but smile. "It feels so freaky to be able to say I was here when you weren't. It's in the same place Lou's Aerobic Fitness Center is in 1986." He became thoughtful. "Wonder if Lou will recognize me. He was the first 50s guy I made contact with on my first trip, and we managed to really confuse each other."

"Why?" asked Mysteria ask they walked over.

"I was still in a state of shock, so I tried to order 80s drinks," Marty explained, hugging himself for warmth. "Heck, Lou's Diner is where the whole mess started! That's where I first met my dad, too."

"Sound's like it ranks just below the Clock Tower in nostalgic value to you," Mystie said, casting a glance back at the famous landmark, only just recently stopped.

"I dunno. I never really thought about it once I got back home." Marty looked around, his sense of deja-vu stronger than ever. If he thought about it, he could imagine himself walking across the park in shock, or forcing a scaredy-cat George into Lou's to woo Lorraine. Even though in this time frame, he had left only 3 days ago, it had been a year from his perspective. It was a little surprising to find everything just as he had left it. "_Man, Doc,_" he sent back to the waiting scientist, "_I'm getting a headache. Time travel really puts your brain outa whack._"

"_I know. I'm having trouble accepting the fact I'm in 2 places at once. At least this place is safer than the Old West._"

Mystie entered the cafe first, only to bump into a young black man. "Careful, lady," the black waiter warned. "The floor's slippery."

"Sorry," Mystie apologized. "We just wanted to get out of the rain."

The black man nodded, then saw Marty. "Oh, hello Calvin. Haven't seen you here in a few days."

"I was heading home, but I forgot something at Doc's house," Marty lied, still shivering. "I figured I'd take one more spin around the neighborhood."

"Well, I'd watch out. That Tannen kid is still looking for you," the black man warned. "And unless you have 300 bucks on you, you're dead meat if he finds you." He went off, picking up some dishes from the counter.

Mysteria looked at Marty, her eyes full of questions. "Yes, that was the mayor; Calvin Klein, it's a long story; I made Biff crash into a truck full of manure, you know the story about that; and Doc and I came here for lunch a few times when I was stuck here for a week."

Mysteria grinned. "Manure, huh? He was probably scared to be covered in Tannen-making material."

"Hey, clear the door," Lou told them gruffly. They obliged, moving up to the counter to take a seat. "Are you going to order something?"

"Some hot soup would hit the spot," Marty admitted, abruptly realizing he was hungry. "Chicken noodle, if you've got it."

"What about you, miss?"

"Just some water, thanks." Lou fetched a small bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of water. Before he could tell her the price, Mystie had handed him a $10 bill. "Keep the change," she told him, smiling. 

"Thanks, lady," Lou beamed, pocketing the $10. The smile quickly vanished quickly as another customer started complaining loudly about his coffee. "What do you mean, it ain't hot enough? You could melt a glacier with that coffee!" he protested, going over to the offending customer. 

Halfway through his soup, Marty glanced at his watch. "4: 00," he mumbled to Mysteria. "Doc'55 should be here any second now." He drank another spoonful of soup. "This should be interesting."

It was. Doc'55 entered the diner, saw Marty, let out a shriek, and promptly fainted. "Wow! All in under 10 seconds," Mysteria said, having timed it. 

Goldie poked Doc'55 with his broom. "Hey, nutcase, wake up." He knelt down and slapped his face a couple of times. "Wake up! I just mopped this floor!"

Doc'55 slowly came around. "Ugh. What happen-"

His gaze fell on Marty again. The teen tried to smile reassuringly. "Hi, Uncle Emmett. I had to come back to pick up some of my stuff from your house, remember?"

Doc'55 caught on. "Yes, that's right. I thought your parents had already picked you up. I think we should call them and see if they're running late."

"Sure, Uncle Emmett." Marty hopped off his stool and followed Doc'55 into the phone booth. Once they were safely sheltered from the rest of the world, Marty grinned at him. "Sorry for scaring you like that, Doc."

Doc'55 grasped him firmly by the shoulders, as if to reassure himself the teen was really there. "Marty, _what are you doing here_?" he demanded, pale. "I sent you back to the future! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Doc, I'm back _from_ the future! I came back with you!"

Doc'55 blinked. "With _me_? The me from 1985?"

"1986," Marty corrected. "And my girlfriend and another friend who knows. We're here to stop some a-hole from messing with time.

Doc'55 shook his head warningly. "Don't tell me, Marty. No man-"

"- should know too much about his own destiny, I know," Marty finished for him. "But I had to tell you that much. You were gonna ask, right?" 

Marty had him there. "True, I was. Someone else has a time machine and is trying to change history? Great Scott, think of the implications! Especially since it's occurring so close to a temporal junction point!"

"Yeah, 80s Doc feels the same way. Don't worry, Doc, we'll stop him from screwing with our past."

Doc'55 glanced out at Mysteria, sitting calmly at the counter. "That woman," he wondered. "Is she a time traveler or just someone I haven't met before?"

"She's with me, Doc. She came so you wouldn't have to and risk running into you of today."

"Smart man," Doc'55 said, examining Mystie. He smiled a little. "She's kind of cute, Marty. No, scratch that. She's very cute." He sighed. "Too bad she's from the future. I'd like to get to know her better. I suppose I'll have to content myself with knowing she's my friend in the future."

Marty successfully hid a grin. "_Man, if Doc'55 knew how 'friendly' they are. . . ._" "Don't worry, Doc. You and her are pretty close." He looked out at Lou, who was looking at them impatiently. "Maybe we oughta get out of here before Lou wonders what the hell we're doing."

Doc'55 nodded, still slightly stunned at having Marty around. He put a smile on his face and exited the booth. "I suppose they have a flat tire or some other accident. No one's home," he explained to anyone who wanted to hear. He sat down at the counter between Marty and Mystie. "A cup of coffee, Lou," he told the owner, reaching into his coat pocket for spare change.

Suddenly, he frowned. He could feel what seemed to be paper scraps in his pocket. Puzzled, he extracted his hand and examined the bits and pieces he found in his hand. On one he recognized the address of Lou's Diner. He flashed back to that fateful night 3 days ago. "_Damn it! I thought I had scattered these pieces to the 4 winds. I must have put them in my pocket when the tree branch fell on the cable._" He shook his head. "_No man should know too much about his own destiny, and God knows I know too much already. I should just throw them away._" He glanced at Marty, finishing his soup. "_Or. . ._"

"Hey, that'll be 5 cents, Dr. Brown," Lou's voice interrupted Doc'55's thoughts. Doc'55 absently handed him a nickel and looked hard at Marty. "I believe _these_ are yours," he said, handing him back the torn-up letter.

Marty clamped Doc'55's hand between his own, panicking. "NO, Doc. Keep 'em. You have to keep them."

"I don't want to know about my future, Marty," Doc'55 said stubbornly.

"Doc, if you give those pieces back to me, we could have a major paradox," Marty informed him. "And even if we don't, you'll ruin my life forever. It's vitally important you keep that letter, Doc."

"He's telling the truth," Mysteria spoke up, frightened. She could see her fiancee's future fading before her eyes. "For the sake of the future, keep that letter. You'll be very sorry if you don't."

Doc'55 looked at both of them. They seemed extremely sincere. And they _were_ from the future. "Well, all right," he reluctantly conceded, putting the pieces back in his pocket. "But I'm destroying it later, understand?"

Marty and Mysteria nodded, secure in the knowledge that once Doc'55 read the letter, all thoughts of destroying it would go out the window. "Relax, - Dr. Brown. We're just as eager to preserve the space-time continuum as you are. It's the whole reason we're here! So you can trust us when we say that letter is important for your future," Mysteria assured him, patting his arm.

Doc'55 felt a shock of electricity similar to the one he'd felt when he had sent Marty home. He smiled at her, feeling a blush come to his face. To think he knew such a wonderful, beautiful woman in the future! "_Mental note - when you meet her, try to establish a relationship. Or at least an acquaintance. Just don't push it._"

Mysteria heard that thought. "_Just like when we first met,_" she thought, stifling a giggle. "_Oh, Emmett, if only you knew. . . ._"

The door opened yet again. "Hi, Lou, hi Goldie," a familiar voice greeted the staff.

"Hi, George. What will it be today?"

"What do you want, Lorraine?"

"Something warm," Lorraine told him with a slight shiver. "It's miserable out there."

"Nothing's miserable when I'm with you," George smiled at her. Lorraine smiled back.

"It could be worse. We could be having another one of those storms like we had on the 12th," Lou shrugged. "Knocked out the power here for half the morning."

"We'll have some chicken noodle, Lou," George said, sitting beside Marty. "Oh, hi Mar - _Marty_! I thought you were moving out of town! That's what your uncle told us."

"I forgot something at Uncle Emmett's," Marty shrugged. "So I came back."

Lorraine grinned at him. "It's nice to see you again, Marty. We really owe you a lot. I've never been happier." She and George gave each other those dopey smiles people in love have.

"Believe me, Lorraine, the pleasure was all mine. I'm glad to see you two finally together."

"Yeah, I feel like we were destined to be together," George agreed, his goofy smile still in place. Then it faded. "You really picked a bad day to come back, Marty. Biff's still furious about what you did to his car." He smiled again. "And it doesn't help that everyone in school knows I knocked him out at the Enchantment Under The Sea dance." He became serious. "He's out for revenge, Marty. I'd beat it as fast as possible."

"_I'll say he's out for revenge,_" Marty thought. "_Revenge against the entire history of the planet. Where is Biff, anyway? Both versions are late._"

As if in answer to his question, a car pulled into the town square. It stopped by the curb, and 1986 Biff emerged.


	7. Almost As Stressful As The First Time Ar...

Chapter 7

Tuesday, November 15th

4: 10 P. M.

"Thanks for the lift, ma'am," Biff said politely, putting on his 'customers come first' face. As the good Samaritan drove off, his natural scowl fell back into place. He looked around at the Hill Valley from his past, getting slight chills up his spine. This was different than his last trip to the Old West. He still remembered these days from when he was a teen. "_Heck, the me of 1955 should be heading into Lou's Diner any second,_" he realized, amazed. He checked the inner pocket of his coat for his gun. It was still there, loaded and ready. If all went well, his teenage self would be getting a very pleasant surprise today.

Inside Lou's Diner, Marty caught sight of Biff. He got Mysteria's attention and pointed behind her. "He's here," he whispered, sending the message mentally to Doc at the same time.

Mysteria looked behind herself and snorted. "Terrific taste in clothes," she muttered. "I swear, only _you_ could wear a combination like that and make it work - Doc."

Doc'55, puzzled, also looked out the door. "Great Scott, he looks like Biff," he said in surprise.

George and Lorraine looked too, wondering what all the fuss was. "Wow, he does!" George exclaimed. "Maybe it's Bart Tannen. The guy's been in jail for a long while, he's gotta get out sometime."

Marty shook his head. "For some reason, I don't think that's Bart."

"He's got to be _some_ relation to Biff," George insisted. "I can see the family resemblance. And speak of the devil. . . ."

Marty sighed as Biff'55's black '46 Ford roadster pulled into the Town Square. "_As if 2 Tannens in the last time period weren't enough._"

Doc'55 suddenly recognized the evil time-traveler. "Great Scott, is that man _Biff himself_?"

"Unfortunately," Mysteria grumbled. "We suspect he's going to give his younger self some 'advice'. We're here to stop it. We need some way to keep Biff'86 from getting to Biff'55."

"Well, with me in here, Biff'55 will have plenty to distract him. I'm one of his favorite targets."

Biff'55 entered the diner, trailed by his gang buddies. He snorted at Doc'55. "Hey, Brown! What're you doin' here with us normal people?"

Doc'55 just ignored him. Mysteria felt her temper flare a little. It always upset her how people considered her fiancee crazy with no information. Knowing she couldn't mess with the past, she held her tongue though.

Biff'55 suddenly noticed Marty next to him. He marched up to the teen and picked him up by his shirt collar. "You still owe me 300 bucks for my car. And it's coming out of your ass, Klein." He raised his fist to slug Marty.

"Leave him alone, Biff," George spoke up, glaring at his nemesis.

Biff'55 glared right back, albeit more nervously. "Stay out of this, McFly," he threatened. Marty was pleased to hear Biff'55 didn't seem too confident around George.

"No. Calvin's my friend, Biff. Leave him alone."

Biff'55 snarled, but let Marty go. Marty fell on the floor, rubbing his neck where his collar had choked him slightly. "I'm gonna get my money, Klein."

"How is it my fault you can't drive?"

Biff'55's eyes narrowed. "You want to take this outside?"

Marty was sorely tempted to, but refrained. He knew he could _juggle_ Biff'55 if he wanted to. But what if he seriously hurt Biff'55, or even killed him? That would cause a paradox, and you didn't want those.

Doc'55 rescued him from answering. "Biff, please do everyone a favor and go away."

Biff'55's attention turned back onto the scientist. "Make me. My old man beat you up, he told me so. And if my old man can do something, I can do it better."

Doc'55 stood up, revealing he had an inch or two on Biff'55. "True, but when Bart Tannen did it, I hadn't yet reached puberty."

Biff'55 glanced up and down the taller man, looking a bit less at ease. Then he smirked like a true Tannen and slugged Doc'55 in the stomach. Winded, Doc'55 fell to his knees.

"Uncle Emmett!" Marty hopped off his butt and checked on him. "Geez, are you okay?"

"I've been better," Doc'55 admitted, getting his breath back. "He simply knocked the wind out of me. I'll be all right."

Biff'55 laughed, his gang joining in. "All right?! Hell, Brown, you've _never_ been all right! We should lock ya up and get it over with. You're nothing but an old crackpot loser who likes to blow up things. All right. . ." He dissolved into laughter.

Doc'55 pretended he was ignoring them, but Marty could sense those comments hurt. "You're none of that," he whispered to Doc'55. "You're a genius who's gonna invent the greatest invention ever."

"In 30 years," Doc'55 reminded him, also in a whisper. "I still have to build the damn thing. In the meantime, I'd like some reassurance that I'm not a failure. Half of my inventions don't work, and the other half don't work the way I'd like them to. Am I doomed to 30 years of miserable failure before completing the time machine."

Somehow, Marty knew exactly what to say. "Hey, half the things Jules Verne predicted couldn't come true in the time he lived in. You're the same way. It's not you that's a failure. It's the rest of the planet for not providing you with the right technology."

Doc'55 smiled at him. "I wish I didn't have to wait 30 years for you," he whispered, hugging him tight.

"You might see me sooner," Marty said, knowing Doc and himself actually met in 1982. "You'll make it, Doc."

Skinhead noticed Mysteria, still sipping her water, as the laughter died down. He swaggered over. "Hello, sweetie," he cooed. "That's a nice dress you have on." He knelt down. "But I think you'd look better-"

CLUNK!

Mysteria hit Skinhead over the head with her glass. The gang member swayed for a moment, blinking. "I know karate too. So if one of you comes near me, I'll knock your head off your neck."

Biff'55 scowled. This just wasn't his day. He looked at Marty, looked at George, then sighed. "C'mon. I don't want to be around such a bunch of losers." Taking a moment to spit at Doc'55, they went back outside into the rain.

"I should get home too," George said, checking his watch. "Mom's expecting company tonight, and she'll want me to be tidy." He paid for their two bowls of soup and headed to the door with Lorraine. "It was nice seeing you again, Calvin. Maybe we'll see each other in the future."

"I have a feeling you will," Marty grinned. "Good luck, you two."

"Thanks." They shook hands, and the teen couple left, hand in hand. "Man, I never thought I'd say this about my parents, but they look cute together."

Mysteria suddenly frowned. "We lost Biff'86. Damn it, where did he get to?" She stood up and scanned the Town Square, searching for lifeglows. She finally located one the right size behind a few parked cars. "Oh, there he is. He's hiding for some reason. I wonder why?"

"Possibly he was startled by seeing himself circa 1955," Doc'55 offered quietly, getting back to his feet. "Do you require my assistance?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger." Mysteria closed her eyes and listened closely for Biff'86's voice. "He's mumbling something about getting rid of the biggest obstacle to his life."

Doc'55 listened intently, but didn't hear anything except his fellow customers and rain. He looked at Mystie, confused. "How did you learn that? Is some form of future technology aiding you?"

"You could say that," Mystie nodded. "Hmm, biggest obstacle to Biff's life. . . ."

It came to Marty in a flash. "George!" he screamed, causing Goldie to drop a bunch of dishes. "Shit! He's here to kill my dad!" He bolted from the diner, chasing after George and Lorraine, who were heading towards George's car.

"Of course!" Doc'55 said as he and Mysteria ran after the frantic teen. "Biff'55 hates George, but doesn't dare engage him in a fist fight. And if Biff'86 succeeds, Marty will never be born, the events of today will never happen, we'll have a paradox, and the universe could concievably unravel!" Taking a breath, he qualified, "Although that's the worst-case scenario. The destruction could be very limited, localized to our galaxy."

"That's a relief," Mysteria said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

In front of them, George and Lorraine turned as Marty ran up to them. "Marty? What's wrong?" George asked, taking a half-step towards the worried McFly.

A moment later, there was the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. The bullet whizzed past George's head. If he hadn't taken that half-step, he would have been instantly killed. Lorraine shrieked. "George! Oh my God, you were nearly killed!"

"You guys are in danger! You gotta get out of here!" Marty pulled George and Lorraine away from the car, just in time to help them avoid another bullet. "C'mon, move!"

"Marty, stop trying to dislocate my arm! I don't remember you being that strong!" George looked around, throughly terrified. "Who the hell's trying to kill me?! And why? I'm only a teenager!"

"Oh, George, I'm scared," Lorraine whimpered, clinging to her boyfriend.

"That makes 2 of us, Lorry."

"We saw some lunatic with a gun hide behind those cars," Marty explained. "He's taking pot shots at whoever's nearest. C'mon, let's get out of here!"

Behind the parked cars, Biff swore as his gun jammed. It didn't help matters that Calvin Klein, that butt-head, was trying to lead his target to safety. "_Funny, I don't remember Klein being here today. But I saw my younger self - now that's freaky - arguing with him. I must be getting old._"

Doc'55 and Mysteria, having briefly hung back, went up to assist Marty. "Oh, hell, what does it matter if he sees me?" Mysteria said, using her superior senses to keep track of Biff. "Hopefully he'll think twice about shooting again if he does."

Doc'55 looked at them. "How did you get here?"

"In George's car," Lorraine said, pointing it out to him. She looked at the scientist nervously. Despite the fact he was 'Calvin's uncle', she still got uneasy around him.

"Okay. We'll distract the shooter while you two make a break for the car. Drive away as fast as you can, George. I promise I'll pay for any tickets you may recieve."

"Uh - thanks," George said, nodding. He and Lorraine ran for the car. Mysteria tried to get someone's attention. "Call the police! There's a nutcase with a gun in the Town Square!"

Biff's gun finally unjammed. Ignoring the woman calling for the police, he aimed for George. "You're not escaping, McFly."

Suddenly, Biff'55 appeared on the scene, having been attracted by all the action. "Hey, butt-head! Where the hell are you going? Need a shower because you were talking to Crackpot Brown?" His gang guffawed.

"Go to hell, Biff!" George yelled back, getting into the driver's seat.

Biff'55 was about to say something else when it happened. Biff, engrossed in the scene before him, accidentally fired his gun. The bullet clipped Biff'55's arm. "OW! What the hell?"

Biff nearly dropped his gun in shock. "_Jesus Christ, I just shot myself!_"

Marty wasn't sure whether to grin or panic worse. I was nice to see Biff'55 get hurt, especially by his own hand. But what if he had seriously injured himself? The thought of Biff dying wasn't so appealing if it meant the end of the universe. Beside him, he could sense Mystie was stuck in a similar dilemma.

Doc'55, however, had chosen to smile. "It's okay, you two. It's just a scratch. Nothing he can die from." Thus reassured, the two Time Trippers grinned broadly.

George and Lorraine took off. Biff, recovering, slammed his hand into a car as he watched his target vanish. He had been so hoping to return to a future that was McFlyless. "_Should I follow them? I've still got 3 bullets left. I really should have brought a better gun._"

Then his gaze switched to the group in front of him. Doc'55 was there, offering a ride to Calvin Klein and that Mysteria bi-

"_MYSTERIA?_"

Biff blinked. Even though he knew she was a souled vampire, he didn't remember her from the 50s. And something about Calvin was starting to bug him.

"Never mind about that," he told himself aloud, aiming his gun again. "If I have to endure McFlys, they can be unhappy McFlys." He fired.

Happily, his aim was off as always. The bullet merely grazed Doc'55. "Ouch!" he snapped suddenly. He looked down at his arm to find it bleeding. "That's odd. How in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton-"

"Uh-oh. I think Biff decided that if he couldn't have a McFly, he'd take _you_ as the consolation prize," Mysteria said worriedly.

Marty went back into panic mode. "I say we run for it, Doc."

"Frankly, that sounds like a good idea to me. What say we retrieve my car and get out of here." They took off, narrowly avoiding a second bullet.

Biff cursed. How much rotten luck could one guy have? Knowing he had only one shot left, he gave up his cover and aimed as carefully as possible.

Marty saw Biff stand up. Abruptly scenes of Doc getting shot in both the 1985s he remembered replayed in his head. Desperate, he tackled Doc'55 just as Biff fired.

The bullet missed Doc'55, but just clipped Marty. At the car, Doc let out a yelp of surprise and pain. "Doc? What's the matter?" asked Jennifer, worried. "Is it Marty?"

"Yes, he's been hurt," Doc said, touching his arm. "_Marty? Are you all right? I felt pain come from you._"

"_I'm okay, Doc. Biff was trying to kill George!_"

"_I know, I was listening in._" A horrific thought popped into his head. "_Great Scott, Marty, have you been shot?_!"

"_Relax, Doc! Just grazed, nothing serious. Biff was going to kill you, because we kept him from killing George. I had to stop him. Heck, you got clipped by a bullet yourself._"

"Great Scott," Doc breathed, amazed. He relayed all the information to an anxious Jennifer. She breathed a sigh of relief upon learning they weren't seriously hurt. "He still has his letter, right?"

"_We made him keep it, Doc. Everything's cool about that._" Marty glanced over at Biff, back behind the parked cars. "_I think he's out of bullets. We're gonna split while we can. Doc'55 offered us a ride, and we're gonna have him drop us off a mile or so from the sign. We'll see you in a few, Doc._"

"_Roger, Marty. We'll be waiting._" Doc readied the DeLorean for time travel. "_Oh, by the way, I checked up on our escapades in 1885. Thankfully, we didn't affect history any, except to make Buford a bit more religious._"

"_A Tannen, religious,_" Marty mentally snorted. "_See ya, Doc._"

Doc'55 looked at Marty curiously. "Are you going to let me up anytime soon?"

Blushing, Marty got off Doc'55. "Sorry. I was thinking."

Doc'55 smiled, then noticed the cut. "Marty, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, that bullet meant for you clipped me instead. I'll be fine." Marty smiled as he looked at Doc'55's cut. "Look, they match. Same arm and everything."

Doc'55 looked at his cut and nodded. "Yeah, I guess they do." He glanced over at the frustrated Biff. "But I believe it would be prudent to get out of here before he decides to come over here and use his gun as a club."

"He'd never get past us, I promise you," Mysteria said, casting Biff a nasty look. "But I agree with you about going. He can't do anymore mischief in this time."

"Good. Now," he said, dropping his voice, "where's the time machine?"

"Behind the Lyons Estates billboard," Marty whispered back. "You know how to get there."

"I certainly do. Let's go." They ran around the corner to retrieve Doc'55's car.

Mysteria, unfortunately, had been wrong about Biff. As soon as he saw them go for Doc'55's car, he got an idea. Instead of trying to kill them individually, why not just crush them or run them off the road all at once? And he knew just the car to use, too.

His old '46 Ford.

He emerged from behind the parked cars, tucking his gun away as he did so. Looking around, he saw that Biff'55 and his gang were gawking at Biff'55's cut. Biff'55 was hoping it would leave a scar, so he'd look dangerous. Biff stared at the scene a moment, trying to comprehend it, then dashed over to the unattended Ford. The door was unlocked, the keys were in the ignition. Smiling, Biff slid into the front seat. "_I have to say, I missed ya, baby,_" he thought, tenderly patting the steering wheel. He was just about to start her up when-

"HEY! Get the hell out of my car!"

"Go to hell, butt-head!" Biff yelled back automatically. He carefully started the car. "Still got the magic touch," he commented to himself.

"Who are you calling a butt-head, butt-head?" Biff'55 demanded, stalking over. "And how'd you start my car? Nobody can start that car but me."

Biff barely repressed a snigger. "Look, I need it. I'll give it back."

"Yeah right, butt-head. I paid 300 bucks to fix this car, and it ain't gettin' wrecked again!"

"_I don't remember being this obnoxious._" "I'm going after that Calvin Klein creep and his pals! Just let me go!"

"No way. Where this car goes, I go. So get out."

"Go bug the Mc-McFly," Biff began to snap. But, as he said the name, something in his head clicked. In his mind, he saw simultaneously Calvin Klein on his broken scooter - and Marty McFly on his skateboard. For the first time, he realized the faces matched. "Holy shit, Klein's McFly!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Clavin Klein is really George McFy's-" Biff started, spinning around to face Biff'55. He immediately forgot what he was saying the minute his eyes met those of his younger self. For a moment, it felt like his brain was about to short-circuit. He'd seen himself at this age in pictures and such, but this was different. This was _him_ - alive and kicking and too young to be right. He watched, frozen, as recognition dawned in Biff'55's eyes. For a moment, everything went out of focus, and Biff knew he was about to faint.

Just in time, he ripped his eyes from his younger self's face. Biff'55 wasn't so lucky - he collapsed, unconscious from shock. Biff breathed heavily for a second, trying to calm himself down. "_Shit, I never want to repeat that!_"

Finally, he got his thoughts back to his mission. He knew he probably had no chance of catching Doc'55's car now. He also knew that, if Calvin Klein was really Marty McFly, his enemies had a time machine too. "_They've probably been following me,_" he groaned inwardly. "_Damn, that means the final trip in the past is out. Plan B time._"

He looked at his younger gang, who were staying a respectable distance from the car. This was one of the few times Biff'55 had been defeated, and they weren't taking any chances. "Tell him it's near the woods," he yelled to them. They nodded obediently. Biff carefully maneuvered around his unconscious self and drove off.

Tuesday, November 15th

5: 02 P. M.

"You can stop here," Mysteria said as they neared the Lyons Estates billboard. "Your older self's there, and I doubt you want to see him."

"Absolutely not," Doc'55 agreed. He looked at his two passengers. "Well - see you in the future."

"Or the past," Marty grinned, leaning over to hug Doc'55. "And remember, read that letter!"

"I will, I will," Doc'55 promised, rolling his eyes. He squeezed Marty tightly, then released him and turned to Mysteria. "I sincerely hope we're good friends in the future," he said, extending his hand.

"If we weren't, I wouldn't be here. I'll see you." She shook his hand, then naughtily pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek. Doc'55 blushed, suddenly thinking the idea of 'love at first sight' might have some merit. "_And I don't even know her name!_" he thought giddily.

Before he could ask, though, the two time travelers had gotten out of the car and were heading towards the billboard. They waved one last goodbye, which he returned before turning his car around and driving away.

A few minutes later, he stopped. He just couldn't go back to his house after an adventure like that. Not without seeing the DeLorean one last time. His friends couldn't deny him that. He parked the car on the side of the road and stealthily crept back, intending to get a quick peek and then slip away.

As Doc'55 snuck up on them, the Time Trippers were having a happy reunion. Doc kissed Mystie hard. "Oh, Mystie, I love you. Are you safe? What did you think of my younger self?"

"I'm fine. You've got an adorable blush." Mysteria playfully licked his neck. "Now I know how Marty felt that fateful night at Lone Pine Mall. When you got clipped by that bullet, my heart stopped beating."

Jennifer had retrieved the First-Aid kit from the car and was bandaging Marty's wound. "Marty, that was so brave of you," she whispered.

"I did it for the future, Jennifer," Marty told her, kissing her. "For ours and theirs."

Doc patted Marty's shoulder. "I'm just glad we're all safe and sound. Do you think you need some-" He held his wrist out.

"Nah, this ain't serious. I'll live."

Doc'55 had finally come close enough to properly hear them. He paused for a minute to listen to their conversation.

"Where do you think Biff's gonna go next, Doc?" asked a voice Doc'55 instantly recognized as Marty's.

"'When', you mean," corrected another voice - _his own_. Doc'55 got a chill down his spine as he heard his older self speak. "I don't know. Damn it, we could have stopped all this by figuring out where he hid his plutonium."

"He could have always gotten more," Mystie replied. "And - what the - What's that smell?"

Doc'55 looked down at himself. Smell? Had he stepped in manure?

Behind the billboard, Doc raised his nose, sniffing. He frowned. "Someone's followed us," he said. "I don't recognize the smell."

Mysteria took a sniff too. "It smells familiar, but I can't place it yet."

The teens looked nervously at each other. "Do you think it's one of Biff's gang?" Jennifer asked.

"Could be. Well, there's only one thing to do. Scare them off." He vamped out and went to confront the menace. On the other side, Doc'55 decided to grab his glimpse and high-tail it out of there.

They met at the corner.

Doc'55 almost had a heart attack. It was him all right, 31 years older and wiser. But - but his face! His eyes were literally glowing, and he had _fangs_! Completely stunned, he put a hand to his chest, as if afraid his heart would explode from the shock.

Doc gasped. The scent he'd picked up was his own! "_No wonder I didn't recognize it. I could only smell myself after I became a vampire. Great Scott, what must I look like to - me. That man's me._"

For a moment, it felt to Doc as if he was teetering on the edge of a great void. Then he snapped his eyes away from Doc'55's face and spun around, gulping in air.

Mysteria was waiting for him with open arms. "Oh, Emmett, I was just about to warn you. Are you all right?"

"That - that was - that was so strange," Doc whispered. "Like looking in a mirror and seeing the wrong reflection. Meeting yourself like that - And God knows what my younger self is thinking."

"He must have followed us," Marty said obviously. "Why the heck would he do that? He's the one who was always warning me about knowing too much about the future."

"It was probably the lure of the time machine," Doc said, still reeling. "I obsessed about it for months after you left. I suppose I simply wanted to see it one last time." He reverted to his normal appearance and looked back at Doc'55. To his surprise, his younger counterpart hadn't fainted yet. "_I suppose he's too paralyzed with fear to faint._" "What will be the effect on the future. . . ?"

Mysteria laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll handle it, Emmett," she told him. "Go relax in the DeLorean and let yourself recover." Doc nodded and left. Mystie rounded the corner and approached the frozen Doc'55 with a smile.

Doc'55 finally found his voice. "What on earth happened to my older self!?! That wasn't a human being looking at me! Great Scott, what-"

"Shh, calm down Emmett," Mystie said, gently laying her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! I become some form of genetic freak in the future, and you tell me not to worry about it?!"

"I'm telling you not to worry because there's no reason for you to," Mystie soothed. "Emmett, look into my eyes. You'll see you'll have nothing to worry about."

Doc'55 met her gaze, still terrified. "You're far too calm about this, miss."

Mystie smiled. "Relax. Just relax, all right? That's all you need to do, relax."

"How - how can I relax?" Doc'55 demanded, starting to feel strange. His heartbeat seemed abnormally loud. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Calm you. No, don't look away from me. Keep your eyes focused on mine. Relax. You're far too tense. Let your breathing deepen, slow. Relax, Emmett."

The strange feeling increased. It was becoming hard to think, suddenly. Frightened, he tried to resist.

Mysteria began massaging his shoulders. "No, Emmett. Don't fight. Relax. It'll do you good. Please, don't fight me."

Doc'55 felt the urge to fight fade. He let his facial muscles slacken. His mind was so foggy, it was too much effort to think. He stood quietly and awaited command.

Mysteria recognized the vacant look of a vampirically hypnotized person. It gave her a slight chill to see it on a young version of her fiancee. She pressed on. "Okay, Emmett, listen closely. You must forget what you just saw. You must forget."

"I - I must forget," Doc'55 repeated slowly.

"That's right, you must forget. You never saw your older self's face. You _never_ saw it. Any memory of seeing it is gone from your mind. You never saw your older self's face. Do you understand?"

Doc'55 nodded. "Good. I'm going to blur your memories of today just a little. Just of my face and of Biff Tannen. You can't clearly recall my face anymore. You remember meeting me, but the memory of what I look like is blurry. Also, you will forget that it was Biff Tannen who caused all this. You will recall our adventure together, but you will not recall that it was Biff who did those things. This is simply to insure the future. Do you understand, Emmett?"

Doc'55 gave her another nod. Mysteria looked around and thought up a cover story to explain what she had just done. "All right, Emmett, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to put you to sleep. You will awaken 5 minutes later with a slight headache. You will remember that you tripped over the string of flags and hit your head before you could see anything. You will also believe the accident played tricks on your memory, as my face will be blurry, and the identity of the evil time traveler will be gone. Shortly after you wake up, you will have a compulsion to go home and read the letter Marty gave you. Follow it, and do not try to resist it. Now tell me what happened to you."

"I tripped over the flags and hit my head," Doc'55 said tonelessly.

"Perfect. Now sleep, Emmett. It's been a hard day for you. Rest."

Doc'55's eyes closed. Mysteria caught him as he fell forward and laid him gently on the ground. "Sweet dreams," she whispered, giving Doc'55 a quick kiss. Doc'55 smiled.

She rejoined her companions. "Well, that's taken care of," she sighed. "He won't remember seeing you, Emmett."

"I heard," Doc nodded approvingly. "That was very smart of you to alter my memories like that. Now I don't have unnecessary knowledge that could jeopardize our future."

"And that's the last thing I want jeopardized."

Doc's watch alarm went off at that moment. Doc glanced down at the date and gasped. "Great Scott, he's gone into the future!"

"The future?! When?" Jennifer demanded. 

"Saturday, October 24th, 2015, 1:30 P. M.," Doc informed them.

Marty whistled. "That's pretty far into the future. Why would Biff go there? He's gonna be dead or really old by then."

"I think he realized we could follow him when he saw me," Mysteria said in frustration.

"Still, the future?"

"Biff wants to trick us," Doc said confidently. "He thinks we'll go happily back to the present and he'll be able to catch us off guard with some plan in 29 years. Well, it's not going to happen!" Doc punched in their destination time, motioning for everyone to get in.

Mysteria glanced at the time. "Uh, Emmett, you set this for 6: 00 A. M.," she pointed out. "That's hours before Biff arrives."

"I don't know the weather on October 24th," Doc said logically. "If it's bright sunshine, I don't want to take the chance of falling asleep at the wheel. And, no matter what time period we're in, it's still Marty's birthday." He smiled at the teen. "Sorry your present has to come under such frantic circumstances."

"Hell, I don't care, Doc. It's still a great present. C'mon, let's go back to the future."

Doc chuckled. "What an oxymoron. 'Back To The Future' could be the name of a great time-travel movie."

"You wish, Doc," Marty said, climbing into the car. They buckled themselves in, and Doc activated the hover conversion. Just before they left, Mysteria noticed Doc'55 had awoke and was waving at them. She briefly lowered her window, waved back, then prepared for temporal displacement.


	8. 2015

Chapter 8

Saturday, October 24th, 2015

Hill Valley

6: 00 A. M.

As the light of the temporal flash cleared from their eyes, the 4 Time Trippers saw a pair of round bright lights coming towards them - fast. Doc quickly swung the car to the left and lowered it as a huge truck thundered overhead. Jennifer, Marty, and Mysteria all screamed and clung to the nearest thing they could find. The man in the truck shook his fist at them. "Watch it, maxhole!"

"Same to you!" Doc yelled back.

Jennifer looked around wildly in the waxing morning light. "What happened? What the hell was that?!" she demanded.

"Teamster," Doc informed her calmly, lowering the car into some sort of skylane, as indicated by floating markers. Around them cars zoomed past, off to some unknown destination. "Mystie, could you let go of my arm? I'm finding it hard to steer."

"Teamster? I thought we were flying!"

"Exactly. We're in the future - October 24th, 2015, 6: 02 A. M., to be precise. Did you think my car was the only one that could fly?"

"Yeah, but then it _is_ in the 80s."

"Fair enough." Doc gently shook off Mysteria's arm and pulled from his pocket a pair of solid gray glasses. Mysteria looked at them curiously. "What are those? They can't be glasses, you can't see through them."

"They're driving glasses. They show me what's going on around me on computer screens. Extremely useful." He handed her the glasses. "Here, see for yourself."

Mystie took them and put them on. Instantly she saw multiple views of the road - the cars in front of her, the cars beside, and the cars behind. Various readouts and data analyses informed her of her current situation on the road. "Cool," she said, slipping them off and handing them back to Doc, who promptly put them on. "So, where are we?"

"Hill Valley Skyway," Doc responded, maneuvering around an Edsel. "We should be reaching the Downtown exit in just a moment. I - Yes, I know I was in commercial airspace, it was an accident."

"Who are you talkin' to, Doc?" Marty asked, recovering from the shock.

"Air traffic control. My glasses malfunctioned, I wasn't aware of my altitude. All right, all right, we'll be descending in a moment, and I can get them repaired then. Okay? Okay. And don't give me that look." He sighed. "Not my fault you're stuck in a dead-end job."

The other occupants of the car, relaxing now that they weren't in danger of being run over, became very excited, peering out the windows. "Wow, the future," Jennifer breathed. "I wonder what's happened to the 4 of us. Doc, do you think Marty and me still live in Hilldale?"

"'I', not 'me'," Doc gently corrected. "I don't know. I hope not. What I saw of Hilldale in the alternate future looked a bit - seedy."

"The entire neighborhood can't be a wreck," Mystie argued. "They _could_ still live in Hilldale."

Doc simply shrugged. "I never saw their futures when I went the second time. Or my own, come to think of it. I was too afraid of what I'd learn."

"I would _never_ let them commit you, Doc," Marty said firmly. "I bet you and Mystie are married and living very happily."

"Fingers crossed. Here's our exit!" Doc flew the car down a 'ramp', past a floating sign proclaiming Hill Valley, as always, 'a nice place to live'. They soared over the much larger city and the Town Square, landing in an alley nearby. The dawn sunlight was getting stronger now, making Doc yawn again. The teens glanced around eagerly, ready to go and explore. Doc took off his glasses and turned to face them. "All right, here's my plan. We'll all go out for some breakfast, then Mystie and I will let you two loose for a few hours to sightsee. I imagine you'll be very excited, but be careful. Don't touch anything you don't immediately recognize, interact with people as little as possible. Do _not_ look yourselves up. At 10: 30 - 11: 00 A. M., we'll regroup and head out for some lunch. Then we'll amuse ourselves until Biff shows up. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me," Marty said, itching to see past the alley walls. "What will you be doing?"

"Probably the same as you. Mystie's never been to the future, and I'm sure a few things have changed since I was here last. I only took a good look in the alternate future. We'll probably take a nap too, due to the sunlight. My internal body clock is completely out of sync with the current time."

"I think mine is too," Jennifer admitted. "For some reason, it thinks it's bedtime."

"Maybe it's like jet lag," Mysteria theorized. "We have time lag."

"Nothing says we all can't take a short rest," Doc said. "We're 7 hours, 23 minutes ahead of Biff, and I want to be fully ready to fight him. Our internal clocks could use the time to readjust to the current time too."

Marty looked a little reluctant. Their last two adventures had exhausted him, but still. . . . "I dunno, Doc. This is the future!"

"Wouldn't you rather see it awake than half-asleep?" Doc asked. "Marty, I can tell you want a nap. The Old West wasn't exactly fun, and you were having panic attacks in 1955. Believe me, kid, some sleep will do you good."

Marty gave in. "Okay. But the future better be damn interesting."

Doc laughed as he adjusted his seat for more comfort. "Oh, it is, Marty. It is."

Saturday, October 24th

7: 09 A. M.

Doc was awakened by a tapping at his window. Yawning, he sat up, lowered it, and looked out. "Yes?"

A police woman was standing there.

Despite the sunshine, Doc woke up immediately. "What can I do for you, officer?"

"My partner and I were just wondering why you were sleeping in your car in an alley, Dr. Brown," the officer, Foley, asked politely. Glancing around the car, she added, "With your wife, young Marty, and a strange girl. Was it a tough night at the lab?"

"Yes, very tough," Doc lied, seeing an out. "Mystie and Marty Junior were assisting me, as was Lucy here. She's visiting for a while, checking out colleges in California. We offered to put her up while she's here. I guess we were so exhausted, we passed out right in the car."

The officer nodded. "Okay, Dr. Brown, we just wanted to make sure you were all right." She pulled a thin box off her belt with a plate on it. "I just need a thumbscan for our time sheet." Doc obligingly pressed his thumb to the scanner. It beeped, but Foley turned it off before it could give his stats. "Thanks. We'll see you in the future, Dr. Brown." She returned to her waiting police car. "Just a really tired Dr. Brown, Reese."

Doc chuckled and woke Mysteria. "Huh? Where are we? When are we?" she mumbled.

"Time to get up, sweetheart," Doc told her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Why?"

"We just got visited by the police. Now, don't panic," he rushed to reassure his suddenly frightened fiancee. "We haven't committed a crime or anything like that. They simply wanted to know what we were doing here. I got the impression they thought we had been here all night, so I don't want to raise suspicions."

"All right." She woke the sleepy teens and explained the situation. Marty got worried as she told them about the police. "Hey, Doc, what did they think about us?"

"Nothing, really. She called Mystie my wife, so there were no surprises there." Mysteria smiled contentedly. "She didn't recognize Jennifer, and-" Doc paused. "Hell, I need to warn you anyway. Your son looks almost exactly like you, Marty. She thought you were Marty Junior."

"Really? My kid looks just like me?" Marty asked, surprised and a little flattered.

"Yup. Which means we have an ace in the hole when it comes to disguise. Mystie and I can claim to be our future selves, and you can say you're Marty Junior. Jennifer, you're Lucy again, and you're here looking at colleges. We're acting as a foster family."

"Gotcha," Jennifer nodded. "But doesn't Hill Valley just have Hill Valley University?"

"It's bigger now - officially part of Sacremento now, I believe - so it could have more than one. I'm not sure." Doc opened his door and hopped out, blinking from the sun. "We should get changed."

The rest of the Time Trippers followed Doc out of the car as he retrieved the bags. "Whatcha got for us this time, Doc?" Marty asked, more excited than ever. 

Doc pulled out a futuristic jacket, 3 shirts, a baseball cap made up of a special fabric that constantly changed colors, a skirt made up of the special fabric, his own gold coat, and 4 pairs of shoes. "We can improvise with our own clothes in this time period. Marty, would you be my example on how to put on future clothes?"

Marty looked at him funny. "Uh-sure."

"Excellent. Take off your shirt, all you need is your T-shirt. Put on the jacket, the cap, and the white Nikes. In that, you should look more like Marty Junior than you do now."

"Okay." Marty unbuttoned his shirt and pulled on the jacket in its steed. It hung very loosely on him, at least two sizes too big. As he pulled it on, a beeping noise came out of nowhere. "Uh, Doc, are you sure this jacket isn't meant for _you_? And where the heck is that beeping coming from?"

Doc reached down and pressed a pad next to a blinking light on the corner of the jacket. It promptly shrunk to fit Marty perfectly! "Size adjusting - fit," it announced as it adjusted.

Jennifer blinked, amazed. "Whoa. Way cool, Doc. Do all clothes do that?"

"Yup. Just take your pick of what you'd like to wear. And you don't have to do anything when it comes to the sneakers - they adjust automatically."

"Great!" Everyone pulled an outfit from the pile and changed, the girls grinning broadly as the clothes form-fitted to their bodies. In about a minute, everyone had changed and was ready to see the future. Marty stuck the color-changing cap on his head. "We set to go?"

Doc studied his friends and frowned. "There's something not quite right. . . ." He snapped his fingers. "Pull out your pockets. That's the latest fad - to wear your pants inside-out."

"That sounds really dumb to me," Mysteria said as she yanked out her pants' pockets. "What happens if you have to go to the bathroom?"

"It's fashion. What can I say?" Doc shrugged. He pulled out his own pockets. "All right, we're set. Let's go have breakfast, then we'll set you two loose." 

Saturday, October 24th

8: 55 A. M.

After the teens had had some pancakes and eggs at a local breakfast nook, the vampires let them go off on their own. "All right, we'll meet at 10: 30 at the Cafe 80's."

"Cafe 80's?"

"One of those nostalgia places, but not done very well. It's right where Lou's Aerobic's place used to be. You can't miss it. I think there's a skate park around here too, so you can get your hoverboard if you wish, Marty."

"I think I will. See you soon, Doc. Have fun," he added teasingly.

"You too." They parted ways. Jennifer and Marty immediately headed back into the Town Square, to get a better look at it. What they saw fascinated them. The courthouse had gotten a make-over as a mall, with a new smoked glass front. The parking lot in front of it had been transformed into a park, complete with a large pond. An opening led underneath the park, a sign above proclaiming that more of the Courthouse Mall was underground.

"Boy, look at all the stores," Jennifer said. The square itself was back in business, with shops like 'Vidbooks 4 U" and a "Revita-Clinic". Most had electronic displays of some sort, advertising things like sales of the day. The teens drunk it all in.

"Hi, Goldie Wilson the Third here!" a voice said behind them. The teens turned to see a huge video projection over a corner walkway, advertising hover conversions. "Reminds me of the ballpark," Marty commented.

Unbeknownst to them, something was happening at the Holomax theater behind them. A holographic Jaws was rising up from the projector, complete with spooky music. Puzzled, Marty and Jennifer turned - to see a huge shark head coming towards them, jaws wide. Terrified, they both screamed and ducked.

The shark chomped down on them harmlessly, then vanished, then leaving the words 'Jaws 19' revolving in the air. Realizing they were both okay, Marty and Jennifer stood up and tried to salvage their dignity. "Shark still looks fake," Marty said.

"Yeah," Jennifer agreed, trying to hide the fact that she was still shaky. She looked for the ad being displayed in the shark's steed, with the slogan, "Jaws 19 - This time it's really _really _personal." "Jaws 19, huh? That's way too many for _any_ movie."

"It must stink," Marty nodded, amazed. "I wonder when we switched to holographic movies? Every movie in there is advertised as 3-D."

"Who knows? It's the future, it doesn't have to make sense to us." Jennifer glanced around the square again, gawking at the upper-level Texaco, the park, and the Revita-Clinic, among other things. "This is so weird. To think we'll be living in a world like this in 29 years."

"Cool, huh?"

"You ain't kidding."

An elderly man wearing a pair of blue and orange striped ties approached them. "Hey, kids, thumb a hundred bucks, will ya, and help save the Clock Tower."

Marty and Jennifer looked at each other, confused. Neither understood what the man meant by "thumb a hundred bucks." "No thanks, not today," Marty declined politely, remembering Doc's advice.

"C'mon, Marty. Your old man makes donations all the time," the old guy persisted.

Marty was about to correct him with, "I don't think George McFly is all that interested in the Tower," when it hit him. The old man - a name tag identified him as "Terry" - thought he was Marty Junior. That meant the "old man" he was referring to was _himself_, circa 2015! "_Whoa, this is heavy. But then, it is me. . . ._" "Sorry, I'm trying to save my cash, Terry," he shrugged, stepping away.

Terry turned to Jennifer. "How about you, miss? Lightning struck that thing 60 years ago, November 12th, 1955. It's an important historical landmark."

Jennifer held up her hands. "I'm checking out colleges. I _have_ to save my money."

"Oh. You already check out both?"

Jennifer blinked. "_Both_? I thought there was only one - Hill Valley University. You know, the local college near Letchmark and Cranston?"

Terry looked at her strangely. "Have you been living under a rock? That's the _old_ Hill Valley U.! We built the new one in 2010, when we finally joined up with Sacremento. The former Hill Valley U.'s now Brown-McFly College! Everybody in the state knows that." He shook his head. "Where are you from, lady?"

"Rhode Island," Jennifer blurted, still trying to process all the information he had given her.

"Oh, you're from the East. Still, I don't know how you missed it." He wandered off to bother someone else, leaving two more stunned than usual teens.

Jennifer gawked at Marty, who gawked right back. "Brown-McFly College," he whispered. "I knew Dad's books were popular, but _that_. . . . And what does Doc do to get his name on the college?"

Jennifer shrugged. "You've got me. And if we look it up, Doc'll kill us." A strange thought came to her suddenly. "Hey, Marty, do you think that the college was named after Doc - and _you_?"

"What the heck could I do to get that sort of recognition? That's gotta be Doc and Dad, not Doc and me." Then he smiled. "But it's cool to know Doc will finally get enough respect from this town to get his name on a college."

"Unless that's another Brown," Jennifer warned.

"Who else? I can't think of any other Browns who deserve it more." He pumped his fist. "Way to go, Future Doc."

The video projection over the walkway changed, now reporting the results of the latest World Series. The teens watched with interest, wondering if the future would serve up any more surprises. It did. "Cubs win World Series. . .against _Miami_?"

"When does Miami get a team?"

"I bet around the same time the Cubs get good enough to beat them." Marty read the flashing headlines and whistled. "A hundred to one shot! Anybody who bet on them would have made some serious dough."

Jennifer's eyes lit up. "Marty, look over here." She dragged her boyfriend over to an antique store, Blast From The Past. Inside the front window was a ton of stuff from the 80s and earlier. In fact, Marty could have sworn he recognized his jean jacket in the display. But one thing didn't fit in - a sports almanac, listing major scores from 1950-2000. Jennifer pointed to it excitedly. "We could buy it," she whispered. "That poster says they buy antique bills and coins, so it would be like making a trade. And we'd have all the major sports scores until the end of the century! In case we ever had any money problems, we could place a bet and cash in!"

Marty stared at her, shocked. "Jennifer, are you nuts?!"

"Marty, it's free money."

"Yeah, I know, but that's something _Biff_ would do! Heck, we could cause a paradox, or some wacky alternate reality. And what if Biff _did_ get his hands on it? Then we'd be _really_ screwed! Doc didn't invent the time machine so we could get loads of cash! The purpose of time travel is to check out humanity, to see where we're going and why, the pitfalls, the possibilities, the perils, the promise! Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, 'Why the hell am I talking like Doc?'".

"It must be all the time travel," Jennifer said, chastened. "I'm sorry, Marty. I guess I lost my head when I saw that book. I'm sure we'll have great future without relying on any help."

Marty barely heard her. He still couldn't get over the fact he'd started babbling on just like his best friend. "Holy shit, I was talking just like him. We've been spending _way_ too much time together. I've heard of kids turning into their parents, but this is nuts."

"Hell, Marty, it isn't _that_ weird," Jennifer said, trying to calm him. Personally, it had freaked her out a little too, but she didn't think it warranted the attention Marty was giving it. "Considering you've got a direct link to his brain. I'll probably be picking up some of Mystie's habits sooner or later. Forget about it." She pulled him towards the DeLorean. "Let's get your hoverboard and find that skate park. I can't wait to see the kind of stuff you could do on one of those."

Saturday, October 24th

9: 45 A. M.

Doc had taken Mystie and himself inside the Courthouse Mall after giving her the tour of the new and improved Town Square. They had both started yawning excessively, and Doc had felt it important to get out of the sun for a while. Mysteria was hopping around excitedly, like a kid set loose in a candy store. "Oh, the future," she whispered. "Everything's so clean and colorful and friendly. It's terrific, Emmett." A little sadly, she added, "I wish we could have kids to enjoy seeing it with us."

Doc patted her on the shoulder, feeling a pang himself. "I know. I always wanted a family myself. I think I could make a good father." He sighed. "I guess we'll have to make do with our Partials."

"No one said they weren't great substitutes. They're going to have terrific futures, I know it. Oh, Emmett, _please_ can we look them up? Even just to see if Marty got into music?"

"Mystie, that would be highly hypocritical of us to do that. No, we must stay as in the dark as possible when it comes to specific futures, especially those of ourselves and our friends."

A woman in a skin-tight multicolored leotard accidentally bumped into them. "Oh, excuse me," she apologized. "I - Hey, aren't you the Browns?"

"Doctor and Mrs., right here," Mystie volunteered, leaning against Doc.

"Wow, it's funny to see you in public so early. Usually we only see you around late afternoon."

"Insomnia," Doc said. He was amazed and pleased to see that this woman didn't seem to be afraid of him. In fact, there seemed to be a hint of admiration in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, I wish you luck at the labs. You and Marty McFly both." She walked off.

Doc frowned in an interested sort of way. "Labs? Huh! I must get a job at some sort of corporation! Makes sense, what's left of my money won't last forever. I certainly hope it's a good job. And a fun one." 

"I'm sure it is. I wonder what she meant by 'You and Marty McFly both', though."

"I suppose Marty still assists me from time to time," Doc shrugged.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he decided to make a job out of being your assistant?" Mysteria chuckled.

Doc smiled too. "That's silly. Marty's true talent is music. Why on earth would he ever want a science-related job?" Turning his attention from the thoughts the woman's comments had inspired, he pulled Mystie towards a Discovery Channel shop. "You have to see the things in here. It's simply fascinating what they invent."

Saturday, October 24th

10: 26 A. M.

Marty and Jennifer headed down into the underground section of the mall, eager to see what shops of the future stocked. The year 2015 had already shown them so many wonders, it was hard to conceive of any more being available. "Man, everything's terrific by now," Marty breathed, throughly swept away. "Hoverboards, skycars, holographic movies, hand-held personal computers, size-fit clothes, TVs that show 6 channels at once. . . ."

"My only beef is all these super-high prices," Jennifer said, gaping at the price tags in a window. "$700 for a hoverboard, on sale! $3,000 for a pocket PC! I'm surprised people can actually buy all this cool stuff."

"Maybe everybody in the future is really rich." Marty spotted a music shop. "Wanna check out the tunes of the future before we meet Doc and Mystie?"

"Why not?" They headed in. To their surprise, there didn't seem to be any cassettes or CDs around. There were only racks of what looked like barcode scanners. On closer inspection, though, a small line of mini-CDs were revealed stacked next to the scanners. Also gone were the traditional categories such as 'Country' and 'Rock'. Now there was stuff like 'Dancebeat' and 'Vidmusic'.

"I wonder how this works," Marty mumbled, looking around. "I mean, I don't want to ask anybody."

Jennifer nudged him. "Those kids are about to try something." She pointed to a pair of teens, gathered around a certain scanner. "Let's see what they do."

One of the teens pulled out a pocket PC. "Music program upload," she told it. She pulled the scanner from the rack and pointed it at a shiny silver strip running along the PC's bottom. She pressed a button on the scanner, beaming a red light into the strip. A low hum was heard, then a beep. "Download complete. Purchase or trial?"

"Purchase."

"Thumb or cash?"

"Thumb."

"The total comes to $100 and 58 cents," the machine informed her. The girl pressed her thumb to a pad beside the scanner. "I'm using up my savings, but I really like his music. This is the only album of his I didn't have."

"You getting it on back-up too?" the girl's friend asked.

"Maybe later. After my next check from Burger King. C'mon, didn't you want to get the latest single from Coolcoolmunga?" They walked off in the direction of another rack.

"I guess you can download whatever you want to those computers," Jennifer shrugged.

"Coolcoolmunga?" Marty giggled. "All the good names must be taken." He calmed down. "I wonder who she was downloading?"

"Let's see. We won't hear about them for a couple more years at least." They walked over to the section and quickly located the freshly-used scanner. Marty pulled out one of the CDs resting beside it and looked at the cover. He gasped. "What?" 

Marty showed her. The name and title on the CD was-

MARTY MCFLY

BACK TO THE FUTURE

Underneath was a picture of an older Marty, wearing a 50s outfit but playing a modern guitar.

Jennifer smiled broadly. "All right, you make it! See, Marty, I told you that you had talent!"

"Yeah," Marty said, smiling at the cover. "But where are the Pinheads? This just has me."

"Check the back. Maybe they listed you on the cover 'cause you're the lead vocalist _and_ the lead guitarist."

Marty flipped the box over. Still no sign of his band buddies. The CD presented him as a solo artist, occasionally performing with bands like 'Creed'. "Seems like we break up," Marty sighed sadly, replacing the CD. "I hope the other guys get into the business too. I mean, J.J.'s got to, he's terrific on the keyboards."

"That's the future," a voice said behind them. Both teens whipped around to find Doc and Mystie behind them. Doc playfully shook his finger at Marty. "You're a naughty boy, Martin McFly."

"It was an accident, Doc," Marty protested. "I wanted to see what some girl had got. I had no idea it would be me!"

"I know, I know," Doc said, patting his shoulder. "I knew you were in here and not paying any attention to me or our link, so I decided to surprise you."

"Can you blame me, Doc? It's the future. There's all kinds of cool stuff to distract a guy."

"Don't I know it. Want to trade stories before we go to lunch?"

"Sure."


	9. Everybody's Favorite Kids And Bully

Chapter 9

Saturday, October 24th

11: 56 A. M.

The group became so enthralled with each other's stories about the future that it came as an abrupt revelation to them that they were hungry. "Hey, Doc, my stomach's growling. Can we go to the Cafe 80s now?"

"I don't see why not. To tell the truth, I'm hungry too. My internal clock must think it's June 10th. We'll stop by the DeLorean to pick up some money and blood and head right over." They walked back to the alley where the DeLorean was parked.

Jennifer noticed the sign for the Cafe 80s as they passed. "Weird. I never saw anything like _that _in the 80s."

"It's not done very well," Doc reiterated, retrieving his 2015 cash from the money suitcase. "But then, I didn't recognize all the memorabilia in there. Some of it may come from after our frame of time reference. Still, it's far too colorful and strange to be truly 80s."

"From your point of view," Mystie argued, getting a bottle of blood. "Believe me, when you are affects your perception of the past. You see the 80s as normal because you live in it. But for the people of the future, the 80s must seem very strange."

"That's true, Doc," Marty agreed. "It's like me and the 50s. I saw it as quaint and boring before I went back."

Doc conceded the point. "They could have done better research, though. For some reason, they made Michael Jackson _white_. How in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton they could make that mistake is beyond me."

"Yeah, all they had to do was look at his music videos to see he was black," Jennifer said, surprised. "I bet it'll be an unnerving experience, both now and when we grow up normally."

Marty smiled. "Who cares? This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten! Thanks a lot, Doc. I can't wait until I catch up to this time!"

"I'm looking forward to everything but the inflation," Jennifer nodded, straightening her skirt as they headed for the cafe. 

"Hey, you've got to - Oh, wow." 

The Time Trippers stopped dead by the door as they entered the Cafe 80s. Bright, almost garish colors dominated the cafe. Both side walls were covered in 80s memorabilia, like pictures of famous rock stars and movie posters. A 'Wild Gunman' video arcade - one of Marty's favorite games from when he was younger - was tucked against one wall. A curvy counter separated the customers from the back. Behind it was a bank of video screens, showing a mix of 80s TV shows and menu choices. Glancing behind them, Marty noted that the booths lining the front of the cafe had smaller versions of these screens. Two people pedaled exercise bikes attached to the counter, one wearing some sort of virtual reality headset.

But most amazing of all were the waiters. Every one of them was a robot - or, more accurately, a monitor displaying a computer-generated 80s personality. There was a small tray for food underneath, and the vidwaiters glided around on an upper track.

One rolled towards them, bearing the image of Ronald Reagan. "Welcome to the Cafe 80s," he said, "where it's always morning in America, even in the afterno-no-noon!" He clicked from side to side as the group stared. "Our special today is tofu with hot peppers, onions, and cilantro sauce."

"That is right!" another vidwaiter shouted, rolling up beside him. This one bore the image of the Ayatollah Khomeini. "It is the GREAT SATAN SPECIAL! I demand you have it!"

"Tofu? I'd rather eat vomit," Marty commented, making a face.

"Tofu isn't that bad, Marty," Mysteria lectured. "I've had it before. It absorbs flavor from the surrounding foods." She paused. "Although that combination could turn anybody off tofu," she amended, shuddering.

"Do you serve anything that _won't_ set our throats on fire?" asked Jennifer, finding her voice.

"We have a sale on spageturgers," Ronnie said. The Ayatollah tried to get in front of him.

"Our most popular item! Spaghetti and meatballs in a patty on a bun! HAVE IT!"

"Excuse me, they need a waiter," Doc said roughly to the Ayatollah, pointing to some customers. The vidwaiter backed off. "They gang up on you if you don't do that sort of thing," he told his friends. "I was besieged by them on my first visit. Well, what do you think, kids?"

"They sound better than the tofu," Marty said.

"Sure, I'll give them a whirl," Jennifer shrugged.

"Okay, 4 spageturgers and 2 Pepsis," Doc ordered for them. The vidwaiter nodded and rolled off, presumably to fetch the food. As it did, 2 Pepsi Perfects popped out of special circular places on the counter. The teens each grabbed one, watching as the delivery containers sank back into the counter.

"Why 4?" Mystie asked quietly as they sat down in a row. "We don't eat."

"Yes, but we'll be less conspicuous with food in front of us. Anyways, who says we can't at least chew some bites and spit them out?" Mystie nodded, pleased. "God, it seems like I was just in here yesterday."

"Well, 3 days ago, you were," Marty said, unable to resist.

"Sort of," Doc nodded. "The future I didn't change. I still remember the shock I got when 'you' walked in, Marty."

"Does my son really look that much like me?"

"You bet. But the version I met had inherited your father's personality. I wonder if the new version is still like that."

"I hope not. Or, at least, I hope he's like the George that knocked Biff out with one punch. Twice!"

"Pardon, Marty?" Mystie said, puzzled. "I always thought he just did that once, and Biff left him alone after that."

"Sort of. He still called him names until 1956. Then he tried to steal Dad's bike, they got into a scuffle, and George knocked him out again. Dad said he never recovered after that."

"Little did your father know Biff was nursing a grudge that wouldn't die," Doc sighed. "I wonder how he met the soulless vampires and decided on using them to get back at the world?"

"Beats me."

Reagan returned carrying the 4 sandwiches. "That will be $600 and 43 cents," he said. "Pay whenever you're ready." He waited as they claimed their food and rolled off.

"600 bucks!?" Jennifer gasped.

"My first lunch here cost $150," Doc shrugged. "Imagine what it might cost if they weren't having a sale." He pulled out his money and counted out $600 and 43 cents, then fed the bills into a payment machine on the counter. It beeped. "Please deposit $10 more as a handling surcharge."

"Right, the surcharge," Doc remembered, giving it a $10.

"Surcharge?" Mystie asked. "Like a tax?"

"I would think so. Most business transactions are done with your thumbprint. It allows you to automatically transfer funds from your bank account. That's why I didn't want you to touch anything. If your fingerprints were scanned, it could raise some nasty questions."

"Good thing we didn't donate anything to the Clock Tower," Jennifer said in relief. She idly took a bite of her sandwich and glanced out the windowed front. Marty was making his way to the-

The teen immediately choked. "Oh, no!"

Marty patted her on the back. "Jennifer! Are you okay?"

"He can't be early!" Doc said, automatically checking his watch.

"No, it's not Biff! There's somebody who looks just like Marty heading straight for the door!" Jennifer said frantically.

Doc, shocked, looked outside. "Damn! It's your son, Marty Junior! I didn't even think to factor him in while making our plans for today."

Marty looked around desperately. "Dammit, I need to hide!" Seeing no available corners or bathrooms, he vaulted over the counter and ducked down.

A moment later, Marty Junior came in. Doc was pleased to see that his clothes all fit and were clean. Also, unlike the first Marty Junior, he had an air of confidence. "Pepsi Perfect," he informed a nearby vidwaiter, pressing his thumb to a payment plate. The requested drink popped out of the counter. Marty Junior retrieved it, then noticed the 3 Time Trippers still on the right side of the counter. "Oh, hey Doc, hey Mystie. I thought you were back at the house."

"Just dropped by for some atmosphere," Doc fibbed. "How are you?"

"Okay. What's with the food?"

"So nobody gets confused," Mystie said.

Marty Junior accepted this and smiled over at Jennifer. "Hi Mom, I-"

Suddenly his eyes went wide as he realized his mother was his age. In a minute, his face ran the range of emotions from disbelief, to skepticism, to confusion, to an understanding. "Oh. Weird. Sorry, you look a little like my mother." He glanced around, then leaned in towards Doc. "Is - uh - Dad here?"

Marty waved at him from behind the counter. Marty Junior blinked, surprised. "We panicked when we saw you," Doc confessed. "After all, it would look strange to see 2 Marty Juniors in the same place."

Marty Junior nodded in agreement, but peeked over the counter anyway. The two teens stared at each other. Marty Junior wasn't the exact twin Marty had been expecting. His hair was darker, a little more like Jennifer's shade. His eyes were a strange shade of blue-brown. And, of course, their outfits varied slightly; Marty Junior wore a green shirt as opposed to Marty's favorite red. Still, it was a close enough resemblance to warrant Marty remaining where he was.

Marty Junior shook his head. "Zoned out," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I think the term in the 80s would be 'freaky'," Marty Junior clarified. "Boy, really zoned out. It's hard to see you as anyone but Dad, - Marty."

"Believe me, I can relate," Marty said, nodding. "I told you that story, right?"

"Yeah, I know all about time travel. This feels like reliving that story, meeting you at 17."

"18," Marty corrected. "It's my birthday back in 1986."

"Oh." Marty Junior glanced at the group. "Why are you guys here? You would have told me immediately about any trips to the future. If I'd known, I wouldn't have come here."

Doc frowned. "You're saying our future selves don't remember us coming here? That's odd, you think we would remember _this _trip very clearly. We're tracking Biff Tannen."

"Tannen? As in Griff Tannen?"

"Who's Griff?" asked Jennifer, puzzled.

"Biff's grandson," Doc said. "Is he still bullying you, Marty Junior?"

"Sometimes. I don't let it get to me," Marty Junior replied, slipping into a seat beside them. "I know about the trip, but you never mentioned coming to today. In fact, I haven't a clue to why Biff would come to today. He's dead, and Jiff must have some sort of recessive gene, because he's a recluse, not a bully. Griff, though - Speak of the devil. . . ."

The Time Trippers looked out the Cafe's glass front. Landing outside the eatery was a black and red roadster, occupied by 3 boys and 1 girl. Doc immediately recognized the driver, a teenager the spitting image of a young Biff Tannen. "Oh, wonderful. Just what we need. More Tannens."

"Why is he acting like that?" Mystie wondered, watching as Griff and his gang exited the car. Griff was moving a bit spasmodically, blinking his eyes a lot.

"Illegal bionics," Marty Junior confided. "He's got a ton of implants, and practically every one of them is malfunctioning. His brain is literally short-circuiting. In fact, the only one of those jerks with functioning bionics is Data - that kid on the left wearing a computer chest shield."

"Pleasant," Marty remarked from his position.

Griff and his gang barged into the cafe, shoving aside some younger kids, who protested loudly. "Hey, McFly!"

Marty Junior glanced at him. "Griff," he replied, sounding like this scene had happened 5 million times before.

"I thought I told you never to come in here." Griff moved closer, strange semi-electronic noises accompanying his every move.

"You don't own the place, Griff," Marty Junior said, pressing a button on the front of his Pepsi Perfect. The top flipped back and a straw unfolded. Marty Junior took a sip, ignoring Griff glaring at him.

The Ayatollah returned, having spotted the new customers. "Welcome to the Cafe 80s, Great Satan devils! I demand-"

"Buzz off! I'll order when I'm damn well ready, you robo!" Griff snarled. The Ayatollah sped off. The teen and his gang turned their attention to the 3 visible Time Trippers. "Well, if it ain't the crazy Browns. Haven't your experiments mutated you yet, lobo?"

"Maybe they have, maybe they haven't. I'll never tell," Doc said, meeting Griff's glare with an icy gaze.

"Who are you to talk, anyways?" Mysteria inquired. "You look pretty mutated yourself."

Griff jerked his spiked-capped head to look at her. "Yeah? You married him. You're as low-res as he is, bojo."

"At least all my parts function properly." Mystie took out her blood bottle and started sipping.

"What is that stuff?" the gang member Marty Junior had identified as Data demanded. "It's got all these funny proteins in it. I can tell."

"If you must know, it's a special drink that combats her skin disease," Doc said, keeping his icy glare on full power. 

As Data began to fidget, Griff said, "Forget 'em. Anything named Brown is hopeless. They're all zoned out low-res maxholes." He turned his attention back to Marty Junior, who was about to start eating Marty's sandwich. Smiling, he shoved him forward, causing him to drop the sandwich over the counter, right into Marty's hands. Both McFlys smiled involuntarily, completely confusing Griff.

"What are you, sado-macho?" he asked?

"I wouldn't doubt it, judging by his parents' friends," an Oriental kid snapped.

Griff decided not to wait for Marty Junior's affirmation or denial. He leaned in close, flexing a fist. "So, McFly, you make a decision about tonight's - opportunity?"

"The answer is no, as always," Marty Junior replied. "Go download a new one, will ya?"

The female gang member approached him. She ran a very sharp-looking nail extension along his face. "What's wrong, McFly?" she purred dangerously. "You got no scroat?"

"I've got better things to do with my time than land myself in jail. Remember your 'wicked withdrawal' scheme from 3 days ago? If the police sirens hadn't frightened you away and your dad hadn't paid for the damage, you'd be sitting in prison. No, thanks."

"I'd like to know what those better things are," mocked the Oriental kid, with a red goatee and a pierced ear. "Hanging around with these numpers?" He aimed a kick at Doc's leg, but missed due to the vampire's reflexes.

Marty Junior's eyes narrowed. "Doc and Mystie are practically my family," he growled, one hand forming a loose fist. "And knocking out Tannens seems to be in my blood. I don't want to fight you or your gang, Griff, but if I have to, I will."

Doc smiled at Marty Junior. "_I'm very impressed, Marty,_" he thought to his teenage friend. "_You obviously make a very good father. Marty Junior has the perfect combination of good sense and temper._"

"_The kid definitely has spunk,_" Marty thought proudly. "_I always knew any kid of mine could take on a Tannen._"

Griff seemed ready to take Marty Junior up on his offer, then noticed a policewoman's bike outside. He shook his head. "I don't want to bust my bionics on a skull like yours. Your loss, McFly." He jerked his head, indicating his gang to follow him. "Let's get away from these lobos." They went to a booth, Griff yelling for a waiter."

Once they were safely out of earshot, Jennifer permitted herself to look confused. "What did all those terms mean?" she asked.

"I'm assuming they're all new swear words," Doc said. "But I never heard 'download a new one' before."

"It means 'go bug somebody else'. And a lot of them are variations on 'loser'. 'Numper' is the bad one, though. It means-" Marty Junior grimaced and blushed. "-F'er."

Jennifer looked furious, but Doc and Mystie didn't seem as perturbed. "I've been called worse," Doc said, unscrewing the cap of his own bottle of blood. "Not a week goes by without someone telling me exactly what they think of me."

"Me too," Mystie sighed, sipping her blood. "Most of my life."

"Did they even have swear words back when you were born?" Marty gently teased. "You know, these spageturger things are actually pretty good."

"No, but they did have witch trials," Mystie said, a pained look coming over her face. "I had the unfortunate luck of being in Andover, Mass., in 1692, not too long after I was Changed. I was the last of those unlucky 40 who had warrants signed against them. I spent 3 months in a jail, too afraid of being killed instantly if I tried to break out. At least my fellow prisoners didn't let me go hungry. Tituba was a definite dear, and Sarah Goode. . .oh, God, I've never met anyone as fiesty."

"Okay, I agree. Way worse," Jennifer agreed.

"Not one of my fonder memories. Ranks down there with the McCarthy trials."

Doc glanced at his watches. "Great Scott, 1: 00 already! In a half-hour's time, we'll have caught up to our dangerous time-traveler."

"I know. I think Tannens are direct evidence _against_ evolution. Do you have idea why Biff would come here? I think he'd stay in the past."

"Curiosity comes to mind," Doc said. "But he must have a darker purpose too. I really shouldn't ask this, but are you ever troubled by soulless vampires?"

"No. I don't think there's - Forget I said that!"

"Too late," Jennifer beamed. "Great, we win. But I'm still puzzled as to why we wouldn't remember today in the future."

"My theory is that our past is happening in the future," Doc said, none too clearly.

"English, Doc."

"Well, try looking at it from the opposite perspective. Suppose that I became trapped in 1948. I'd live out my future in the past. Same idea here. We - the past - are creating memories here - the future."

Jennifer and Mystie still looked lost. Marty abruptly spoke up. "You're saying that until we do something here, our future selves won't remember us doing it on this date. We're making up memories as we go along right now."

"Right, Mar - Wait a minute, you never understand when I explain something like that."

"Oh, shit, it's happening again," Marty moaned. "I'm thinking like you. Do you know what happened before we met up again? I started lecturing Jennifer just like you would lecture me!"

Doc was amazed. "Really? It must be a side effect of having a mental connection with me. When we get home, do you want me to shut down my end for a few days?"

"I dunno, Doc. I simply don't know."

A noise from outside caught everyone's attention. They turned to see a Cadillac driving itself into a parking space, right beside Griff's car. Astonished, Doc nudged Mystie. "Great Scott! If I see correctly, that's Nick Knight's Caddy!"

Mystie eye's brightened! "Wow, it is! I never thought we'd get to see one of those in the flesh. But somebody's been messing with it. It's got a bunch of strange-looking coils on it and vents in the back."

Marty Junior seemed a little agitated. "Listen, I know the people in that car. I'd better talk to them before they come in." He got up, just as the couple in the car entered the cafe.

Jennifer gave a yelp of surprise. The female half of the couple bore a striking resemblance to Marty! The only differences were her sex and her hair color; her's was more honey in color. There was no doubt in the teen's mind this was her and Marty's daughter. "Holy cow!"

The female Marty looked at her and gave her own yelp. "What the-"

"Marlene, we need to talk," Marty Junior said hurriedly. "You too, Jules."

The male by Marlene's side gave Junior a puzzled look. He appeared to be a little older than the McFly kids, but not by much. Judging from the keys hanging from a loop attached to his inside-out jeans, he was also the owner of the Caddy. Doc regarded him with interest. There was something vaguely familiar about his dark brown eyes and pitch black hair. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "What are you talking about, Marty? I just want to say hi to D-"

Marty Junior drew his finger across his throat rapidly, an intensely worried expression on his face. "Over here. Believe me, it's really important." He herded his sister and her boyfriend into a corner, then looked at the vampires and took them outside.

Jennifer transferred her stare to Doc. "You never told us we had a daughter too!"

"You didn't ask," Doc said logically, drinking another drought of blood. "I wanted you to stay in the dark about your personal futures, and that included your children. But, since the damage has been done, I feel it's safe to tell you that, to my knowledge, there are only the two."

"How could knowing we have 2 kids do anything to us?" Jennifer asked, then immediately answered it. "Wait a minute, parenthood paranoia. . . ."

"Now you're thinking 4th dimensionally," Doc praised. "You'll be scared to death whenever anything happens to your children. You know that if they're hurt and can't come find us today, we could have a potential paradox."

"I guess you'll have to play around with our memories," Marty said sadly.

"We'll see. I'm more concerned with Biff at the present."

The future teens returned, Marty Junior apparently satisfied with whatever warning he had given them. Marlene gave Jennifer a nervous smile. "Hi, miss," she said politely. "I haven't seen you in Hill Valley before. What's your name?"

It was all Jennifer could do to keep from bursting into hysterical giggles. "Lucy. Lucy Smith," she introduced herself. "I'm here visiting colleges." She nodded towards a stunned Jules. "Your boyfriend?"

Marlene and Jules smiled sappily at one another. "Yeah. Jules is the best guy a girl could have. We've known each other ever since we were little."

"I'll have to be on the lookout," Jennifer said. "You can relax, Marlene, I'm not going to bite. I know it's probably a shock, but didn't we let you around the time machine?"

Marlene relaxed. "Of course. You can expect some adventures with us." Noticing Doc's worried glance towards Jules, she reassured him. "Jules knows too, Doc. Everything's cool with him."

Doc nodded, knowing his future self could take care of any unwanted memories in case of a break-up. "That's a prodigious car you have," he complimented Jules. "Are you a 'Forever Knight' fan like ourselves?"

"You bet, but the car's actually my dad's. He's letting me borrow it."

"Oh. Well, tell him he has a wonderful car, but he should take those strange-looking vents off," Mystie said, tilting her head. Jules seemed a bit uncomfortable around them. Even weirder, he was shielding his thoughts in some way, making her unable to read his mind. "_I wonder. . . . Nah. That's wishful thinking, Mysteria._" "Why so nervous?"

Jules smiled blandly. "Let's just say you'll find out."

"I think we already have," Doc said, having recognized a vampire scent. "There's no need to be afraid of us. We're vampires just like you, you should know that."

It's not the vampire bit, it's seeing you and knowing you're younger. I've been on a few time trips, but we've never bumped into any past selves. Our problems seem to be of a different sort."

"Don't tell me," Doc warned. "No man - oh, hell, you know the drill, I'm sure."

Jules laughed, visibly calming. "You're definitely Doc." Doc detected the slightest hesitation before his name. "Marty Junior told us what's up. Sounds bad."

"It is bad." Doc glanced at his watch. "In fact, it officially reached the crisis point. Biff has arrived."

Jennifer had a nasty thought. "Hey, do any of you know if those woods around the lake are still there? Biff's time machine always shows up there. I don't want him in a neighborhood, what if he appears right where a person is standing?"

"They're still there, Jennifer. A little smaller, but a national park. Too bad from my point of view - he could have been hit by a car."

"No luck, as usual," Mystie said. "Listen, kids. We need help. In both 1885 and 1955, we had really close calls, and I think we'd all like to avoid another. We would all be grateful if you lent us a hand. After all, you grew up in the future. You know it better than we do."

Marty Junior grinned. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you guys help yourselves? Our mom and dad and your future versions know a lot more about time travel and dealing with Tannens. Griff's bark is worse than his bite, at least when it comes to us. And we've never been on a completely solo time trip. One of you always comes with us." Doc thought he could hear faint annoyance flavoring the teen's tone. "We can take you right to the house."

"No! Absolutely not!" Doc said firmly, shutting out Marty's mental protests. "It goes against all my time travel principles. The future must remain unknown. I know that from bitter experience."

"But Doc, you lived for 30 _years_ knowing what would happen to you!" Marty complained. "You'd be a major-league hypocrite if you didn't let us see. And don't forget, you can erase our memories."

"Yeah, Doc, which would be worse?" Jules argued. "To know something about your future? Or to have Biff succeed here in whatever he's doing and being caught in an evil plan completely off guard?"

"C'mon, Doc," Jennifer begged.

"Emmett, you're not going to win," Mystie said.

Doc knew when to admit defeat. Stopping Biff's temporal mischief had to be their top priority. "All right. Lead the way, kids. Maybe you're right, and our future selves will have just the knowledge we need."

Saturday, October 24th

1: 50 P. M.

Biff Tannen made a solemn vow that, as soon as he finished, he would put wheels on VAMPIS. His feet were aching like crazy from having to walk everywhere. Sighing with relief as he found a road, he stuck out his thumb for a ride.

A wild-looking red and black car drove up beside him. "Hey, low-res! What happened to your car?" one of the passengers, a girl, called.

"Only numpers and tranks walk!" another mocked.

"Were you on a picnic with all the animals?" an oddly familiar voice teased.

Oddly familiar? In the future?

Biff looked at his teen tormentors. The driver of the car looked a lot like him, circa 1955! Unable to help himself, he blurted, "Are you related to me?"

The driver snorted. "How could I be related to a bojo like you?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

"What's your name, then?"

"Griff Tannen. Me and my gang are the biggest superflies in Hill Valley."

"Super-whats?"

"In what century have you been living?" the girl demanded.

"The 20th," Biff said, too amazed to lie. "Griff, your dad's name wouldn't happen to be Jiff, would it?"

Griff looked a little surprised. "Yeah? How'd you know, if you're so virused?"

Biff decided, "_What the hell. He's family._" "'Cause I'm your grandpop, Griff. I'm Biff Tannen."

Griff stared at him a moment, then laughed hysterically. "You? My gramps? Gramps has been dead for years!"

This wasn't news Biff wanted to hear. "Then I definitely need a lift. I gotta talk to you and Jiff. It's about those butt-heads the McFlys and the Browns."

Griff appeared to get a bit interested. "What about them? They're the most low-res lobos on the planet."

"How to get rid of them." Biff's lips curled in that familiar Tannen smirk. "I'm gonna give you power, Griff. Power beyond your wildest dreams. All I need is a ride to your house."

Griff was either easily persuaded or figured Biff wouldn't go away if he didn't give in. "Well, hop in, 'Gramps'," he said, sarcasm heavily flavoring the last word. Biff climbed in. The car took off, flying up the street into a residential area. Griff stopped the car in front of an unassuming white house. "This is my place. Let's go, 'Gramps'."

They headed up to the front door. Griff pressed his thumb to a plate by the door. Seconds later, the door whooshed open with a cheerful, "Welcome home, Griff." A man sitting on the couch inside got up at the greeting. Glaring, he said, "Griff, if you're-"

The words died in his throat as he saw Biff. Biff felt a similar shock as he recognized his son, Jiff, now age 49. He, too, resembled Biff, only with redder hair and brown eyes. Jiff gawked for a moment, then finally stammered, "D-Dad?"

And all the color drained from Griff's face.


	10. Double Shock

Chapter 10

Saturday, October 24th

2: 14 P. M.

The Time Tripper's followed Jules's Caddy towards the neighborhood which housed the Browns and the McFlys. To Doc's dismay, they appeared to be heading towards Hilldale. "I was really hoping you wouldn't live there," he confessed to his friend, feeling depressed. "This future seemed so much brighter. . . ."

"Maybe I don't live in the place you saw," Marty said, trying to keep his friend's spirits up.

"Or maybe it's _you_ who lives there, Doc," Jennifer said, not unkindly. "Your savings are eventually going to run out, even with that boost from the government for 'recovering' the plutonium. And that job you heard a bit about may not pay much. It's possible you moved there, and we moved in too to keep you guys company."

"I wouldn't want you to do that," Doc said.

"What you want and what we do are sometimes at opposite ends of the - NO! Are sometimes _two different things_!"

"Getting worse?" Mystie asked conversationally.

"Yeah. I wonder if future me talks like you, Doc."

"Maybe. Still, to live in Hilldale. . . ."

They reached the exit for Hilldale - then continued past. Doc blinked, then felt his spirits lift. Had he been wrong?

They fell again as they approached the next exit. It was still Hilldale, just a subsection not built in their home time. The sign read, "HILLDALE - ZEMECKIS GARDENS". This was the exit they took. Doc sighed and steeled himself for the view of littered streets and sad-looking houses.

He was completely unprepared for a section of town that could only be described as 'fashionable'. Gorgeous parkland surrounded each state-of-the-art house. The streets were litter-free and smoothly paved. Every lawn was well-manicured, all the houses neat. The entire neighborhood radiated friendly warmth, which was a complete turnaround from the development Doc had seen. His jaw dropped in shock. "Great Scott."

"Oh, Marty!" Jennifer cried, eyes aglow. "This is wonderful! Hilldale seems like paradise. Why on earth would you call it 'seedy', Doc?"

"This isn't Hilldale. This _can't_ be Hilldale," Doc mumbled, his mind frozen. "Not the Hilldale I saw."

"Way to go, McFly!" Marty yelled, joyous.

"This is a different section of Hilldale, Emmett, like it said on the sign," Mysteria pointed out, also marveling. "The other exit probably would have led to something more familiar to you."

The Caddy pulled up in front of a duplex, painted in bright, pleasing colors. "A duplex?" Mystie wondered. "Which one of us lives - Wait a minute. . . ."

Doc and Marty couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, man, we live _together_? We really are too close," Marty giggled.

"Who cares? I'm just so glad that you live in a place like this," Doc chuckled, with a light heart.

The kids parked in the driveway while the DeLorean remained in the street. Marlene motioned for them to stay in the car. The Time Trippers nodded, and the kids went up to the front door and opened it. "Hey, Mom, Dad?"

"Oh, hi, kids, I didn't expect you home until later," a voice replied. Mystie paled. "Oh, God," she whispered. "That's me."

"Something came up, something we need your help with. Where's Mom, Dad, and Doc?" asked Marty Junior's voice.

"Marty and Emmett are in the lab, Jennifer's upstairs. What's the matter?"

"Where's Jules's sister?"

"She's out with friends."

"Tell her not to come home anytime soon. This situation's pretty delicate," Jules said.

"Did one of you - No, that can't be it. Emmett would have told me. Tell me what's wrong, guys. I can help you."

"You've got to be shown, along with everybody else. Get the rest of the gang and come outside. You'll see in a second."

"All right. But this had better be good. Emmett!"

"What, Mystie? We're in the middle of something."

"Marty Junior, Marlene, and Jules came home early. They say they have a problem they need everyone's help on."

"A problem we _all _have to deal with?" came Future Marty's voice. "That sounds serious. Give us a sec and we'll come on out."

A few moments later, a group of people appeared at the door. "Well, kids? What is it?" Future Doc asked, wiping his sweaty hands on a towel.

Jules looked back to the DeLorean. "You guys can come out now," he called, a bit shaky.

Nervously, the 4 Time Trippers exited the car. The kids moved out of the way to let the future selves see. For a moment, future and past stared at each other, silently shocked. Then Marty met Future Marty's eyes. His brain screamed at him, "_This is all wrong! This is all wrong! This can't be happening!_"

And then blackness overcame all thought.

Luckily, both Martys had a Doc ready to catch them as they fainted. "I expected that," Doc admitted. He looked at Jennifer, who was a little pale. "Are you all right?"

"Dizzy," she said, leaning against the car. Mystie slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Now I understand what you felt in 1955."

Future Jennifer looked away, instead looking at her children. "Where'd you find - us?"

"The Cafe 80s," Marty Junior explained. "You were at the counter - well, everybody except Dad - and you-"

"Were waiting for Biff," Future Doc finished, nodding. "_Now_ I remember. In fact, I remember up until this moment." He looked at his younger self. Except for the clothing difference, the two were indistinguishable. "Funny, I don't feel very dizzy at all. Barely any symptoms."

"Me neither. It must be a side effect from my - our - experience in 1955. Every time you do it, you build up a slight immunity." He shifted Marty's weight in his arms. "Do you have any smelling salts?"

Saturday, October 24th

2: 20 P. M.

Marty wrinkled his nose. There was an absolutely wretched smell right in front of his face. He turned his head away, but the stench followed, lingering in his nostrils. Coughing, he opened his eyes a crack. Somebody was holding a vial under his nose, containing that stink. He swatted it away. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Thank God," Doc said, his voice sounding nasal. Marty opened his eyes the rest of the way to see his friend holding his nose very tightly. He recorked the bottle and wiped his watering eyes. "Be thankful you don't have a vampire's sense of smell, kid."

"What I smelled was enough." Marty brought himself to a sitting position and looked around. He was in a airy, well-furnished room with a couch and 5 chairs in pleasant colors. In front of him on the wall hung a gigantic flat screen, and in the corner beside sat a computer terminal. Bookshelves lined side wall, containing a number of odd items. It came to the teen he was in his future house. "Heavy," he mumbled. "Is this my side or yours?"

"Your side," Doc told him. 

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes. I delayed waking you up until your future self had exited the room. I didn't want you to receive a shock just moments after awakening."

"Thanks. Jesus, it was like my brain had blown up when I looked into - _my_ eyes. Is Jenny okay, Doc?"

"She's fine. So is Mystie. They both reported dizziness and anxiety, typical symptoms if my 1955 experience is to be taken as a typical account. But neither fainted. I - both versions - hypothesized that it's direct eye contact that is the catalyst. Your brain is forced to handle something it just can't accept immediately. So it copes with it the only way it knows how - it shuts down."

"You seem okay," Marty said doubtfully.

"My previous shock seems to have benefitted me. It seems you build up a natural immunity to the fainting symptom the more times you see yourself." Doc abruptly snapped out of scientific mode. "But we have no time to speculate. Even now Biff could be causing irreparable harm to the space-time continuum. Why, he could cause a life-ending paradox! We're gathered in the kitchen, considering various ideas."

Marty nodded. "Give me a sec, and I'll join you." He closed his eyes and steadied himself for the shock of seeing his older self. "Okay, I'm set." He followed Doc into the kitchen. Marty Junior and Marlene were seated at the table with Future Marty and both Mysties. Future Jennifer was giving a general tour to Jennifer, who was fascinated by all the different appliances. Jules stood in the corner, wearing a pair of odd-looking sunglasses, the word "PHONE" displayed prominently on them. Future Doc was standing by the table, sipping a glass of green-tinted blood.

Marty felt another wave of dizziness as he beheld himself for the second time. He shook it off. He wondered what he should to his future self - if he should say anything at all.

Future Marty seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Uh - Happy birthday?" he blurted.

Marty couldn't help but smile. Now that the tension had dissipated, he took a better look at himself. The years had been pretty kind to the time traveler. His brown hair was a little longer and just streaked with gray. His face looked more mature, but still retained a youthful glow. The body looked basically the same, perhaps with a bit more weight packed onto the abdomen. Overall, the look was that of a very healthy person.

Jennifer noticed Marty and came over to give him a hug. "You scared me, just falling over like that. What if you had hit your head? You would have been asking _me_ if I was your mother," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Jennifer, don't say that!" Marty shuddered as the memories rushed back. "How are you doing with Future Jennifer?"

"Okay." She smiled at her future self. Like her husband, Future Jennifer looked very healthy. "I weaseled it out of her that Marty Junior and Marlene are twins."

"Yeah, with you here, it's like having triplets," Future Jennifer said, looking from Marty to Marty Junior and back. 

Marty looked at them. "I sorta figured that. Raw deal for you, though, Jen." He leaned carefully against the table. "So, have we got a plan yet?"

"The same plan we had in the other time periods," Doc said. "Stop Biff before his plan comes to fruition. And maybe, if we're lucky, capture him so we can destroy VAMPIS in this time without worry."

"We're listing various reasons why Biff would come here, so we know what we'd have to deal with," Future Doc added. "So far, no dice. Maybe you have a fresh idea, Marty?"

Marty thought hard, then snapped his fingers. "I don't know how good it is, but it's a start. Remember how we thought Biff wanted to give advice to Biff'55? Maybe that's why he's _here_. To help out Jiff and Griff."

"But Biff wouldn't know anything about Jiff's current situation," Doc pointed out. "What advice could he offer?"

"Tips on being a bully come to mind," Jennifer said jokingly.

"I can tell you one thing, Biff's going to be in for a shock," Future Jennifer said. "His army's gone in Hill Valley, so he can't go see any of them. Even in Sacramento, there's practically no soulless - OH, SHIT!"

It had hit all of them like a bolt of lightning. "The soulless vampires! Of course, it's a backup plan! If _he_ can't do it in his lifetime-"

"Jiff will finish the job for him," finished Future Marty. "Jesus Christ, Doc, it's been practically 30 years. I don't know if we could take another raid of them, especially with 2, or even _3 _Tannens fronting it."

"I know, especially since some of the others are still running around," Future Doc agreed.

"What others?" asked Mystie, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"You'll find out, I'm afraid. The only thing to do is to nip it in the bud. Post-haste to Jiff's house!" 

The twins and Jules looked at each other excitedly. "Great! We'll warm up the DeLorean - our DeLorean," Marlene said excitedly.

"Actually, Marlene, I'd prefer if you 3 would stay home. With Biff Tannen involved, this fight will probably get ugly. This way, you're safe."

"Besides, someone has to warn the rest of the vampire community about the emergency situation. Just mention we think Jiff might be thinking of following in Biff's footsteps. That way, if we really get into trouble, we can call you and have some help." Future Marty retrieved a pair of glasses from the drawer. 

Marty Junior pouted. "We never get to do anything fun."

"That was very juvenile, Martin Emmett McFly," Future Jennifer said, then jerked her head towards Marty, a suddenly worried look on her face.

Marty grinned reassuringly. "If that wasn't a given, nothing is."

Doc, however, had gotten confused. "Then why do you call him Marty Junior? He'd only be a true junior if his name was Martin Seamus McFly too."

"It's just easier to keep them separate that way. Believe me, Marty Junior, this will be anything but fun. Remember, Biff isn't above using violent means to get what he wants. We just want to make sure you won't get hurt."

Marty Junior nodded, properly chastened. "Okay, Mom. We'll call the gang." He gave his mom and dad a hug, followed by Marlene. "And Marty, Jennifer, you'd better get out of this alive!"

"You got it," Marty grinned.

Jules smiled at Doc and Mystie. "Keep those two safe," he agreed, motioning towards Marty and Jennifer. For a moment, the strange shield around his thoughts dropped, and Doc was able to pick up, "_And keep yourselves safe too, guys._" Doc patted him on the shoulder and nodded.

"So," he said, as they went out to the cars, "would you 4 prefer to stick together? Or would you rather split up into-"

"-Opposite pasts with futures," Future Doc finished for him, a funny look on his face. "How strange. Somehow, I knew you were going to say that. It's like I had a memory that hadn't happened yet."

Marty looked skeptical. "But that implies we don't have-"

"Free will?" Future Marty wound up. "I don't think it's quite like that. The memory I had before you actually performed the action - yes, it gets worse - had you saying the entire sentence. Maybe it's an almost-memory - a sort of tentative thought that reflects what will most likely happen."

"That might come in handy when we fight the Tannens," Jennifer noted.

"Precisely what I was thinking, Jennifer. But back to the match-up. I thought it might be nice for the kids to ask you a few general questions about the future. And since you're not them of the future, you'd be less likely to let anything slip."

"It _is _Marty's birthday back in 1986," Future Doc nodded. "We'll split up, Marty and Jennifer with us, Future Marty and Future Jennifer with you. Plus, if possible, we can discuss some sort of ambush options."

"We know a lot more about Jiff, too. We'll give you a briefing on the way," Future Mystie agreed. "We'll take the Caddy."

"Are you sure Jules won't mind?" Mystie asked.

Future Mystie seemed to repress some laughter. "He's got a stake in this too - his girlfriend. He won't mind. C'mon, kids." They led Marty and Jennifer to the Caddy. Doc and Future Marty hopped in the front of the DeLorean; Mystie and Future Jennifer took the back. They waited for the Caddy to take off, then followed as they joined the skyway. Doc looked at Future Marty. "This is turning into quite a trip, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know. This one sticks in my memory as the longest time trip we ever took. But we'll stop Biff. We have to." Future Marty looked out the window as they sped along. The skies were beginning to cloud up. "Looks like rain. Turn on the radio, will ya, Doc?"

Doc clicked it on, arriving in the middle of a song. He fiddled with the dials until he found a weather report. "There is a severe thunderstorm approaching Hill Valley. It should arrive at approximately 3: 15 this afternoon. All citizenry are advised to stay inside their homes or cars. In other news-"

Future Marty switched the radio off. "I'd better warn Future Doc." He sent a mental message to the 2015 incarnation. Doc watched as his older self received the message and did something that added a top to the Caddy. "That thunderstorm sounds like the one that sent me back to the future."

Doc smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. In your own words, 'since when can weathermen predict the weather, let alone the future'?"

"Since 2009."

Mystie and Future Jennifer were chatting in the back. "Are you 2 happy?" Mystie asked, adjusting her seat.

Future Jennifer smiled. "You bet. My dad still teases us for acting like a couple of teenagers. It's gonna be a wonderful life for all of us, Mystie. Exciting, but wonderful."

Future Marty enthusiastically nodded his agreement. "I've got a terrific job and a great family. What more could a guy ask for?" He glanced at Doc, then shrugged. "By the way, Doc, I owe you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill.

Doc looked at him, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Since when did you owe me money? And wouldn't it make more sense for you to pay the version of me native to this time?"

"Not in this case. Think hard, Doc. Remember back to those hectic first days of being a vampire."

Doc gave him an odd look, but did so, keeping half his mind on the road. It all came back very quickly. There was the terror of being buried, the first taste of blood, his discovery by Marty, accepting his new nature, the thrill of flying. . . .

And then he remembered. A statement meant merely as a joke. "_10 bucks says you become a scientist like me._"

Doc swivelled his head around to stare at Future Marty. "You're-" he gasped, unable to finish due to shock.

Future Marty nodded. "_Doctor_ Marty McFly."

Doc stared. The words, "_Marty. . .scientist. . .Marty. . .scientist. . . ._" were spinning around in his head. It didn't make sense to him. "But," he managed to stammer, "but Marty-"

"Doc, the road?" Future Jennifer said urgently. Doc looked back properly, just in time to avoid getting sideswiped.

"Thanks. I shouldn't have let my attention wander. What I was going to say was-"

"That I found one of my own albums," Future Marty nodded. "I don't give up music entirely, Doc. I'm going to have a good career. But ultimately my heart was with yours, in science. You'll see my interest develop in college." He frowned at Doc's abnormally pale face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just having a nice, quiet heart attack." Doc shook his head. "I can't believe it. You a scientist."

"Heck, if you can do it. . . ."

Mystie was similarly stunned. "Boy, when you think the future can't hold any more surprises. . . . I won't ask any more, hearing that was enough."

The rain started to fall. Doc looked nervously up at the sky as he switched on the windshield wipers. "I hope we get there before the storm hits. I don't want to be struck by lightning."

Saturday, October 24th

3: 19 P. M.

The cars flew over Jiff's house, to see Griff's car parked outside, empty. "Terrific. Now we're only one person up," Mystie grumbled as they parked a block away to avoid suspicion. 

"We've still got good odds," Doc said, getting out of the car to collect Marty and Jennifer. "They didn't try to weasel any specifics out of you, did they?"

"Actually, they were quiet most of the trip. Jennifer only asked a few questions, and Marty didn't say a word."

"You still didn't say what that green stuff in your drink was," Jennifer said to Future Doc.

"I told you that it's purpose is to keep me awake in sunlight. Any more and I'll jeopardize the future," Future Doc said, looking at Future Marty.

"Those two? Quiet on a future trip?" Doc asked, puzzled. He probed Marty's mind and was startled to find the teen extremely worried about him. "I'd worry more about your own safety, kid. I'm a vampire, and therefore practically invulnerable."

"Yeah, I know, but - Future Doc? Does Jiff own any guns?"

Both Docs immediately understood. "I can't promise anything, Marty," Future Doc said gently.

I can't help it. I don't want to see you get shot again. Those times with the Libyans were plenty for me."

"We'll be careful," Future Jennifer promised. "What's the plan?"

"Seal off the exits, grab Biff, use him if a snack if we're in the mood, wipe Jiff, Griff, and his gang's memories, and destroy VAMPIS," Future Doc listed.

"In that order?" Jennifer joked, trying to ease her tension.

"Who cares? So long as we make sure everything's okay in this time," Mystie said. "We'll take the front door. You guys take the back."

"Right." They spread out in preparation for the ambush.

Inside, Jiff, Griff, Spike, Data, and Whitey were excitedly babbling about what they would do with the power Biff had described to them. Griff was thinking on a grand scale, much like his grandfather, fantasying about being "Supreme Ruler of the World". Jiff's fantasies were on a more personal, revenge-type level. "I'll make them all squirm. Every last one of them. For all those names they called me. Even that stupid 'Peanut Butter' nickname." He looked at Biff. "What's the deal with 'Jiff' anyway, Dad? You know that everyone made fun of me for it."

"Your mother's idea," Biff shrugged. "She wanted to combine our names - Jill and Biff." He glanced over at his grandson and his gang. "You didn't do so great with 'Griff' yourself."

"Lay off, Gramps," Griff said absently. He smiled into the distance. "This is gonna be high-res to the max. You and me, Spike, we're gonna download this stupid planet right into our pockets." He smirked at Biff. "Let's delete some files."

Biff smirked right back. "All right. Where can we find some vampires?"

Doc decided to tell them by breaking down the door. An alarm briefly sounded, but Mystie quickly disabled it by pulling it off the wall. They stormed in, ready to take on the Tannens.

The 3 startled Tannens and Griff's gang leapt to their feet. "McFly! Whatcha hear, low-res?" he demanded.

"Enough to know we have to stop you at all costs," Mystie growled back, vamping out. "You 3 - beat it!" Doc vamped out as she said it, spreading his wings for fuller effect. The gang rushed outside to the car.

Jiff's jaw dropped in shock. "Holy shit, no wonder you guys never seemed to age! Quick, Dad, get out the back! We'll cover you!" He grabbed a nearby lamp and brandished it. "Back, you blood-sucking bojos!"

Biff bolted for the back door - only to find his way blocked by the future versions. "Oh, no, not this time Tannen!" Future Doc snarled, leaping for him. Biff just barely made it out of his grasp. He ran back to his family, the future Time Trippers in hot pursuit.

The group burst into the room just as Griff whipped out an extendable baseball bat. "You're a dead file, McFly!"

"_I could break that thing in half without even trying,_" Marty thought smugly. He let Griff charge him like an enraged rhino. As he swung, he grabbed the end of the bat and spun it backwards. Griff's speed did him in as he was spun around and flung into Future Marty. Future Marty shoved him off and made a point of wiping off his clothes. 

Griff glared at him. "Hey, you-"

It suddenly dawned on him that there were 2 sets of Browns. His eyes switched back and forth in confusion. "Huh?"

Biff got a brainstorm. "You're the butt-heads who've been following me!"

"You were going to cause irreparable damage to the space-time continuum!" Doc snarled as the 8 of them moved to surround the Tannens. "You have to be stopped before you do worse damage. There's nowhere and nowhen to run anymore."

Jiff charged Doc with his lamp. Doc dodged the blow and pulled the lamp from his hands. He tossed it aside and grabbed Jiff, intending to toss him to Mystie for safekeeping.

Abruptly, Future Marty yelled, "Doc, look out!"

Doc jumped up, just in time to miss a tongue of flame aimed for his back. He looked towards the doorway to see Spike holding a future version of the flamethrower. Behind her, Data and Whitey were armed with laser guns. Doc cursed mentally. Couldn't anything be easy?

The two sides battled as the thunderstorm outside hit full-force. Neither side could gain the upper hand. The vampire's reflexes were quick, but the laser guns and flamethrower kept them from getting close. Conversely, the Tannens and the gang were afraid to split up, knowing that would make them easy targets. It was a stalemate, each side doing mostly defense with occasional, easily deflected offense.

Then, when the storm was at its height, Griff took a chance and swung his bat at Future Marty's head. Future Marty deflected the blow. With a rare flash of intelligence, the bully slammed the broken end through Future Marty's stomach. A look of shock froze on his face, then his head dropped forward.

Marty stared, horrified. It was quite a mind number, seeing yourself get killed. Jennifer let out a soft cry of pain. All 3 Tannens laughed uproariously.

That is - until Future Marty moved.

Griff's laughter died abruptly. He nudged Biff. "Uh - Gramps?"

"What, butt-head?" Biff asked, keeping a close eye on the vampires.

"He - uh - moved."

"_What_?" Everyone turned to face Future Marty. Sure enough, his hands were moving to grip the broken bat. With a wince, he yanked it out of his stomach. Then he lifted his head.

His eyes were glowing a brilliant blue, and fangs protruded from his jaw.

"Oh, shit," Biff whispered. He hadn't figured on this at all. He decided to make a break for it and raced out the door. 

Jennifer, meanwhile, saw that everyone else was frozen in shock. She took advantage of that and tackled Spike. The flamethrower flew from her hands. Mystie grabbed it as her future self and Future Marty disarmed Data and Whitey. "Get in the kitchen, all of you," she growled. "Somebody go after Biff!"

"We're on it!" Marty yelled. He and Doc dashed into the storm. Thunder and lightning crackled and boomed above them, and rain instantly soaked them to the skin. "Whoa, this is just like 1955!"

"I know. Do you mind if we stay on the ground?"

"Not at all!" They followed Biff's mud trail deep into the woods. They caught up to him just as he got to VAMPIS. "Oh no you don't!" Marty yelled, lunging for him.

Biff managed to dodge. "You know, I think I'll use the last of my plutonium to make sure you never get born! Butt-head!" He ducked inside the chamber and shut the door. Doc, incensed, ran up to it and prepared to knock it over, trapping Biff inside.

Suddenly, a tremendous bolt of lightning hit VAMPIS, spinning it like a top! Doc was forced to jump back as the surface crackled with 1.21 jigowatts of pure electricity. Inside, he heard Biff get sick, giving him some satisfaction.

Then, attracted by the energy, no doubt, a _second_ bolt of lightning hit the time chamber, providing the necessary 2.42 jigowatts. The VAMPIS vanished, leaving behind a dead patch of grass. At the same instant, Doc's tracker watch beeped. Marty looked at him fearfully as he checked it. "Where'd he end up? _When_ did he end up?"

"He's gone back to June 9th, 1986," Doc sighed in relief. "The lightning strikes scrambled the computer. He's gone back to a minute after he's left, though, meaning we won't be able to get to him right away." He looked up as more lightning cracked overhead. "We should head back to the house before _we _get hit."

Back at Biff's place, Doc and Marty found the girls alone. "Griff was a bit of a struggle to get down, but we got him with your sleep-inducer," Future Jennifer greeted them as Jennifer and Mystie jumped up to greet them. "Biff got away, I presume?"

"His time machine was struck twice by lightning," Doc informed them, kissing Mystie. "He's gone back to our time."

"Well, at least my memories will stay the same," Future Mystie sighed. "We called the kids, they're relieved to know we're okay. I think we're all okay," she amended, glancing at them.

"Fine here," Mystie said.

"Both Marty and I got burned, though," Jennifer said, wincing as she lightly touched the torched spot. Mystie and Doc opened their wrists and let them drink for a moment. The burns faded to brown spots, barely noticable.

Future Doc and Future Marty appeared on the scene. "They won't remember a thing," Future Doc reported. "We explained the damage as an impromptu slamball game. Jiff is going to give Griff a long and loud lecture once he revives."

Future Marty noticed Marty gawking at him. He blushed slightly. "Remember when you told Doc to ask you at 45 if you wanted to be a vampire?" Marty nodded. "He asked. Death doesn't look good no matter what age you are."

"You freaked me out," Marty admitted.

Jennifer looked questioningly at Future Jennifer. Her older self smiled, revealing her own set of fangs. Jennifer smiled happily. "Do you really think I'd let him spend eternity without me?"

Before Jennifer could make a reply, there was a groan from the kitchen. "We'd better get out of here before they wake up," Future Marty said. "You can get dried off and ready to go back at our place."

The Time Trippers sighed. The adventure through time was finally over.


	11. The End Or Is It?

Chapter 11

Monday, June 9th, 1986

Hill Valley

1: 20 P. M.

The DeLorean boomed back into existence in their own time over the open space that would one day house Zemeckis Gardens. Doc landed, checked for witnesses, then drove onto a road and headed back to Lyon Estates. "Home again, with 5 minutes to spare."

Marty flopped back in his seat with a sigh. "Whew! I'm exhausted. I might not wake up for _days_ after going to sleep tonight."

"I'll join you, if my brain can figure out what 'night' is after all this time-traveling," Jennifer agreed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"My internal clock is completely out of whack," Mystie complained, feeling blah. "I have no idea when I should next eat anymore."

"I suppose the best we can hope for is for what my future self said to be true, and that our internal clocks will quickly reset themselves." He turned a corner. "In the meanwhile, what's our explanation to Marty's parents?"

"Ad-lib something about a rogue soulless vampire," Mystie yawned. "We're always exhausted after fighting them, and we can say their faded burns are bruises."

"Excellent idea."

Marty stretched to get a kink out of his leg, then asked Doc, "Hey, when are you going to fudge our memories? I think we went _way_ over the limit of stuff you can know about your future."

"Not today. Probably sometime within the week, but not today." Doc turned towards the lions of the estate. "But, since that was a birthday present, I'm going to be a little lax. You can remember you're going to have a music career."

Marty grinned. "Thanks. I guess that's better than remembering I'm a soloist. I can't help but wonder what happened to Rick, Spydo, and J. J."

George and Lorraine were waiting for them nervously as they returned. "Is everything all right?" Lorraine asked, eyes fearful.

"Everything's fine," Doc assured them. "We had a brief fight with a soulless vampire who had left Biff's pack. Nothing more."

"Thank God. Now we can continue with Marty's birthday in peace." George turned towards the guests. "Now that the birthday boy has returned, let's officially cut the cake! After all, there's no time like the present!"

To everyone's bemusement, the 4 friends laughed. "You can say that again!"

Monday, June 9th

9: 30 P. M.

The waxing gibbous moon illuminated 2 abnormally shaped figures as they landed in the woods. Marty slipped off Doc's body, shivering. "There's a bunch of soulless vampires here. That's another reason to look forward to the future. We know we're gonna get rid of them for good."

"We're just going to take a quick look-around for Biff," Doc assured him as they walked through the woods as silently as possible. "I can't smell him here, but you never know." 

They found the clearing where VAMPIS stood, burnt and smoking a little from its encounter with the lightning bolts. The usual ring of soulless vampires stood guard, armed with stakes. The gang withdrew before they could be properly spotted or smelled. "Not here. He must be back at his residence. We'll have to go there and go on the offensive. I'm sick of trying to defend myself every time he strikes."

"I'm with you, Emmett," Mystie said, letting Jennifer climb back on. "After this, I want to make sure he can't strike ever again." They flew back into the night sky, heading for Biff's neighborhood. It wasn't too hard to find - Biff still lived in the house he'd grown up in. The place seemed disturbingly empty once they arrived. The vampires let off their Partials near some bushes for cover. "Wait here," they instructed, then forced their way in through a window and disappeared inside. Marty and Jennifer waited, tense with anxiety.

A few minutes later, the vampires returned, pissed. "He's gone. Skipped town," Mystie grumbled, annoyed. "And my stomach was all set for a snack, too. . . ."

"We can't complain," Doc said, not looking like he believed what was coming out of his mouth. "He left in a big hurry, judging by the state in which he left the house. I think it's safe to say we scared him, or at least let him know we're not to be trifled with. And he left the time chamber here too. So I say we forget about him momentarily, and use our oft-abused internal clocks to our advantage."

Marty grinned in understanding. "I'll find something heavy to use tomorrow. VAMPIS is history."

Doc nodded and allowed Marty to clamber back onto his back. "Right now, we all need some rest. We'll regroup tomorrow around 7 o'clock in the morning."

Tuesday, June 10th, 1986

Hill Valley

7: 02 A. M.

Match and 3-D patrolled the area around VAMPIS. They started at the slightest sound, yanking out their guns with lightning speed. Biff had entrusted them with an important duty, and they were determined not to let him down.

Match heard a rustling up above him and pulled his gun. A gray furry body darted into the leaves. "Damn squirrels," he muttered, chewing a toothpick. "They're making me all jumpy."

3-D pulled his gun. "Wanna see if I can pick off one of the little bastards?"

Match pointed out a particular gray squirrel. "A pack of cigarettes says you can't hit him."

"You're on!" 3-D aimed and fired. The squirrel scampered away, wounded but alive. "I hit him! You lost!"

"He's still alive! _You_ lost!" Match protested. 

"You didn't say I had to kill him! I only had to hit him!"

"It was implied!"

"Implied, nothing! I hit him! You owe me a pack!"

Another rustling interrupted their argument. "Maybe he came back," 3-D said, aiming the gun. "If I kill him, you're buying me that pack."

Suddenly, a human form swung down from the trees - _upside down_! Doc Brown smiled cheerfully at the startled pair. "Hello, boys," he greeted them, pulling something from a "Velcro"-sealed pocket. "Pleasant dreams." He flipped the device over so it was the right way up and pointed it straight at them.

3-D remembered there was something called 'moving' that you could do in these kinds of situations. He raised his gun, just as Doc activated his device. Before either could react, their minds went perfectly blank.

Doc waited a moment, then turned off the sleep-inducer. Match and 3-D collapsed in a heap, snoring loudly. Doc flipped himself right side up and dropped to the ground. He made a check for other guards, then, satisfied there were no others, whistled.

His 3 comrades appeared from the foliage. "I take it our plan worked," Mystie said, looking disdainfully at the pile. "How long will they be out for?"

"I had it on the 2-hour setting, but it worked on both of them. I'd estimate an hour." He looked at VAMPIS and extended his hand. "Crowbar, please."

Mystie happily handed the implement of destruction to him. Doc stepped up to the time chamber. For a moment, he sadly admired his colleague's work on the thing. Then he swung the bar with all his might into the side. A shower of sparks exploded from it as vital circuits were destroyed. Marty and Jennifer produced baseball bats, and Mystie an ax she'd managed to dig up, and they began systematically destroying VAMPIS. Within half an hour, the time chamber was smashed beyond recognition. Pieces of it lay scattered all over the clearing. Electronic parts were pulled apart and tossed aside. The grip bar was pried loose and used as a smasher.

Marty spotted the double flux capacitor, unhooked but not destroyed. With a wicked smile, he raised his bat for the death blow. "Prepare to meet your maker."

As he swung down, though, Doc caught the end of the bat, stopping it. "Actually, Marty, I'd like you to spare that. With a little manipulation, I could turn it into a spare flux capacitor for us. I think I might take a few of the electronic parts too. Joel's work is close enough to my own so that I can use them in our car. Plus, I would really like for part of his work to live on."

"Fair enough, Doc." Marty redirected his force to the remaining wall of the chamber.

Finally, they were finished. Doc gathered up what pieces he wished to save (including the thankfully undamaged Time Tracker), and they beat it out of there.

10 minutes later, 3-D gave a snort, then awoke groggily. "_Ugh, what happened? The last thing I remember is seeing a bright light. . . ._"

His eyes found the VAMPIS, smashed beyond repair. His jaw dropped open in horror. "Oh, shit! Biff'll _kill_ us! Match! Match, wake up!"

Match simply gave an particularly loud snore. 3-D smacked him in the face. "Harold Justin Needles, wake up!"

That brought Match back to consciousness. "Why the hell are you calling me Harold, Dennis?" he snapped, using 3-D's real name.

3-D pointed to the VAMPIS. Match felt a black cloud of doom obscure the sun, making everything abruptly dark and cold. "Damn," he muttered weakly, pale. "It's dead. Just like us, once Biff finds out. What the hell are we gonna do, 3-D?"

"I guess there's no sense in delaying the funeral," 3-D sighed, taking out his portable phone. He dialed the number of Biff's hotel in San Francisco. "Hello? Can you forward me to Biff Tannen's room? Thanks." He waited in fear as the connection was made. Match moaned and fell against a tree.

"Who's this?" Biff demanded as he picked up.

"It's 3-D, Biff," 3-D said, shaking in fear of Biff's wrath.

"Hey, 3-D. How are ya?"

"Biff - VAMPIS has been destroyed."

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence. "How?" Biff finally asked.

"Dr. Brown smashed it! We would have defended it but he flashy-thinged us! Whatever it was, it knocked us cold! We can't salvage it, but if you want, we'll go after Brown. We'll do anything to make it up to you. Just don't-"

To his surprise, Biff just sighed. "Stop sniveling. I shoulda expected something like this to happen. Don't know what I could have done with it anyway. He probably got you with some future thing."

Match, who had come over to listen, started in surprise. "Does Dr. Brown have a time machine? Maybe we could swipe it!" he suggested, his spirits lifting.

Biff heard him. "Don't bother. It's more trouble than it's worth. I've got a new plan that only involves _this_ time. I'll be back in a couple of months, so you don't have to worry about me killing you. Get rid of the pieces, look after my house, and keep the vampires in their place."

"Okay," 3-D said, relieved. "See you in a few months, Biff."

Biff hung up on his gang. It would be hard, staying away from his hometown for a few months, but what he was doing would make it all worth it. Smiling wickedly, he pulled from his pocket a photo he had obtained. It showed all 4 Time Trippers together, smiling. He pulled out a lighter and set the photo aflame. His smile got wider as he watched the tiny flames consume the images. "I'll have my revenge, Brown," he whispered, dropping the burning photo in the sink. "You wait and see."

The End


End file.
